His Blood was the Battleground
by aftertales
Summary: COHF SPOILERS! What if Sebastian didn't die when he was stabbed by Heosphoros? Years have passed, and so much had changed. Sebastian lives with Clary and Jace in their house in Alicante, and most of their friends are nearby. But Sebastian worries that the monster is still there, and he doesn't know how to control it. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. War is Not the Answer

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series**

Also, if you have not finished the TMI series then;

1. What are you waiting for?

2. My story contains spoilers from the series: you were warned.

* * *

This fan-fiction is set several years after the Dark War. In this rendition, however, there was just enough good in Sebastian (Jonathan Morgenstern) that he remained alive after he was stabbed by Heosphoros ad filled with heavenly fire. He now lives as the regular boy he could have been before Valentine experimented with demon blood. Clary, Jace, Sebastian, Alec, Magnus, Luke, and Jocelyn have moved to Idris following Luke's and Jocelyn's wedding. A year after Luke and Jocelyn's wedding, Jocelyn announces that she is pregnant. Their daughter is now five years old. A few years later (in Alicante) Clary and Jace get married. Several months after the honeymoon in New York (where Clary and Jace catch up with Simon and Isabelle, who were unable to go to Alicante for the wedding), Clary announces that she is pregnant. Her children (twins) are now a few months old.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Isabelle rapped impatiently at the door, despite Clary's warning that the babies were sleeping.

Clary bustled from the kitchen in their small house, wiping flour onto her jeans. She walked through the small living room and into the entry hall.

"Yes?" Clary said, opening the door open. She blew a small red hair that had fallen in her face out of her eyes and stared at Isabelle. She wore dark jeans and a pink blouse that matched the light dusting of makeup of her face.

"Alec and Magnus make too much noise." She simply stated. Clary let out a light laugh and opened the door wider, letting Isabelle inside. Jace was out at work and Sebastian had decided to visit Idris countryside today, particularly the crossroads. Clary had let him go.

The house was empty, other than Clary and the twins. She had just put Jonathan and Jocelyn to bed when the phone rang; Isabelle informing Clary she was going to stop by.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm baking right now and the twins are sleeping. Jace should be home in about an hour." Clary gestured towards the living space and Isabelle chose the loveseat, happily sinking into the cushions. The living room was a simple room; a couch, loveseat, coffee table, piano in the corner and two large bookshelves. There was no wall between the living room and the kitchen; the floor just changed from faded pink carpet to stark white tile.

Clary went back to baking; she had been in the middle of kneading the dough when Isabelle knocked. There was flour on her jeans and on her black tank top, but she didn't mind. She never minded.

Clary set the dough aside to rise for a while and walked back toward Isabelle, who had pulled a random book off one of the shelves and started reading. Clary was going to sit on the couch, but decided against it. When her mother visited on Saturday she didn't need her wondering what the white stains were on the couch. Clary somehow doubted that her mother would believe it was flour.

"I'll be right back, just going to change." Clary said, heading towards the back of the little house. Isabelle nodded and kept reading wordlessly.

The bedrooms were all along one hallway that started between the kitchen and living room. There were four doors; the guest bedroom where Sebastian currently slept, the master bedroom where Clary and Jace slept, the nursery for the twins Jonathan and Jocelyn, and the bathroom. The master bedroom was the last door on the left.

Clary changed into a new pair of jeans and a green short-sleeved blouse that had copper buttons running down the front. Satisfied, she went into the nursery to check on Jonathan and Jocelyn. The nursery was the first room on the left, adjacent to the bathroom. Sebastian's room was opposite the master bedroom.

The babies, Jonathan and Jocelyn, were named after Clary's brother and her mother. Jace didn't dispute the names, so the twins were named Jonathan and Jocelyn.

Clary opened the door as quietly as she could, though it did creak a bit. Neither of the babies stirred at the entrance. Jonathan was in the left crib, and Jocelyn was in the right one. Both of the cribs were against the far wall. Clary checked Jocelyn first, since she had been having troubles sleeping recently.

Jocelyn had very little hair so far, but Clary knew it would be dark blonde like Jace's. Jocelyn even had Jace's face, with full lips – even as a baby – and high cheekbones. As she slept, Clary could see that Jocelyn's eyelashes were also quite long, much like her father's. Jocelyn had Clary's green eyes though.

Jocelyn was sound asleep, so Clary shifted her focus to Jonathan, who also seemed deeply asleep.

Jonathan only had wisp of hair, and like his sister, it seemed like his hair would be blonde too. He took on some of Clary's facial features; pale skin, small nose, and a faint dusting of freckles. Jonathan had the same eyes as Clary too; green like springtime.

Seeing that both of the children were sleeping peacefully, Clary crept out of the nursery and back into the living room, where Isabelle was still contently reading.

"Where's Sebastian today?" Isabelle asked, eyes still affixed to whatever book she'd pulled. Clary sat on the couch and let out a small sigh. Isabelle noticed and closed the book.

"He went to the crossroads." Clary was wringing her hands in her lap and Isabelle nodded, a slow nod, like she wanted to say something.

No one spoke, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Clary pulled her hands apart and Isabelle watched her with great interest.

"When's Simon arriving? Last we spoke he said 'this week', but has he specified recently?" Clary asked, changing the subject. Isabelle perked up, like Clary knew she would, and nodded.

"Yes, he said tomorrow. He's very excited to see Idris. He says the memories are coming back, but this place, almost the epitome of the Shadow World, is still really clouded." Isabelle's voice quieted speaking the last words.

Isabelle had been only been in Alicante for a few weeks. Her arrival involved lots of tears and hugging since she's been gone so long. Before that, she was in New York, with Simon. Alec, Magnus, Jace, Clary – even Luke and Jocelyn – had come to Idris almost six years ago. Isabelle had stayed behind, however, to be with Simon. Clary would have stayed, but she knew that Simon would be fine with Isabelle.

"Where will Simon be staying?" Clary asked, pulling her short legs onto the couch and sitting cross-legged. She rested her chin in her hands and set her elbows on her knees. Isabelle smiled at Clary's relaxed position and pulled her legs onto the loveseat so that her feet were beside her.

"I'll temporarily move out of Alec and Magnus' place and Simon and I will stay at the house my family bought here in Alicante." Clary nodded; this made sense. Then she smiled at the moving out remark.

"I'm sure you'll be _so_ sad moving away from Alec and Magnus." Clary sarcastically retorted. Isabelle grinned and shook her head, comically.

Just then the door opened and Jace walked in. He removed his shoes and came into the living room, sitting down next to Clary. She smiled adoringly at him and sat like Isabelle, leaning into Jace. He planted a light kiss on her forehead and finally acknowledged Isabelle.

"Hey, Izzy." She smiled and let out a small sigh. It was more for her sake, feeling bad for herself. She had missed Simon in the few short weeks she'd been in Idris.

"I should probably go. You have babies and bread to deal with, and I assume that my brother and his boyfriend have quieted down enough that I can enter the house and not want to throw up." Clary laughed at the comment and Jace twisted his features into a displeased face.

"You don't have to go. You can stay for a while, really." Jace tried to convince her to stay, but Isabelle wanted to be alone for a while. She didn't actually intend to go back to Magnus' place.

"No it's fine. I think I'm going to go to the house we got those years ago and see if it's inhabitable. The last time that house was used was before…" Isabelle's voice drifted. So much had happened between the time she's stayed at that house and now; Sebastian had the demon blood sucked out, Simon had his Shadow World memories removed, Luke and Jocelyn (Clary's mother) got married, Clary and Jace got married, Clary got pregnant, and Jonathan and Jocelyn were born.

The whole room had got eerily quiet and still. Clary ended the silence by standing up and speaking.

"We'll see you tomorrow I guess. Would you like me to walk you home?" Clary and Isabelle had made their way over to the door and Isabelle slipped on her shoes as Clary spoke.

"No thanks, Clary. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Isabelle gave Clary and quick hug and waved to Jace who was still lounging on the couch. He returned the wave and Isabelle left, leaving Clary and Jace alone in the living room.

Clary sighed and sank into the couch next to Jace. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and brought her into his strong chest. He nuzzled into her hair and she reclined into his toned body.

"Are the twins sleeping?" Jace asked, his breath tickling Clary's scalp. Clary lightly nodded her head, slightly jostling Jace in the process. He chuckled and wrapped his other arm around Clary too.

"And what was that about bread?" He asked, starting to slightly rock as they sat on the couch.

"I was baking when Izzy arrived. The dough's still on the counter." Jace looked up and spotted the dough resting in the kitchen.

They sat in their warm embrace for a while, just breathing and resting. Finally, Clary spoke.

"I'm nervous for Izzy." She didn't have to explain why; she and Jace had gone over this a few times already.

"Yeah, but I heard Simon will be portalling here tomorrow. That'll be good, right?" Jace was still murmuring into Clary's orangey red locks. Clary sighed, still not content.

"How was work today?" Clary asked, eager to switch the topic. Jace had gotten a job in the weapon shop on Flintlock Street and he was there five days a week.

"Good; sold two broadswords, four daggers, an axe – and we finally got a buyer for the flail. I never thought that thing would sell." Clary laughed and smiled. Her own sword, which she'd gotten at that same shop a few years ago, was hidden in her bedroom. She didn't plan on Shadowhunting while she raised kids.

Just as the thought of 'raising kids' crossed Clary's mind, one of the twins started crying. It only took a few seconds for the one screaming voice to multiple and Clary could feel Jace sigh behind her.

They both got up and went into the nursery. Clary started to go for Jonathan when Jace stopped her.

"Can you help Jocelyn? Please?" Jace eyes pleaded at her.

"Why?" Clary asked. Both babies were still crying.

"I don't think she likes me." Jace admitted eyes cast down. Clary shook her head.

"No, no she loves you Jace. But if it makes you feel better, you can deal with Jonathan." Jace nodded, but didn't look any happier.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked. The shrieking was giving her a headache.

"I'm not very good with babies. At all." Jace insisted but Clary rolled her eyes.

"Babies love you." She stated it like a fact and moved to lift Jocelyn out of her crib. Jace scowled, but it shifted to a half-smirk as he picked up Jonathan.

Jocelyn's face was red from cry and tears were running down her face. Clary held her and quietly shushed her, rocking her and rubbing her back soothingly. Jace did similar with Jonathan and soon the screaming was reduced to infrequent whimpers.

After a while, once they were quiet, Clary heard the front door open. She mouthed to Jace; _Sebastian's back_. He nodded and checked to see if Jonathan was sleeping. He was, so Jace set him back in his crib and went to greet Sebastian. Jocelyn was still awake so Clary continued to rock her and lightly kissing her soft forehead.

In the living room Sebastian was sitting on the couch. He leaned forward, with his elbows propped on his knees and his face in his hands. He kept running his hands through his pale, almost white, hair. Jace was propped up in the loveseat, watching his brother-in-law.

"I had to be there, I _wanted_ to be there, but it was terrible." Sebastian mumbled this to himself as he started running his fingers through his hair again, which was getting too long. Jace didn't speak.

Clary entered the room, Jocelyn having finally nodded off. She noticed how distressed her brother was and her shoulders slumped. She came to sit next to him.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, wrapping her small arms around his shaking shoulders. She knew it was a terrible question, but she asked it anyways. Sebastian just shook his head, face in his palms.

"Ever since the demon blood was burned away by the heavenly fire, I've been scared that it will come back. I'm scared that I'll turn again and I'll hurt someone that I love. I'm scared of what will happen to me if maybe the heavenly fire didn't burn it all away. And I'm scared that I'm a different person. I'm scared that someday the monster will come back and there won't be demon blood to blame." Sebastian was whispering, his voice raspy and muffled by his hands. By the end, it sounded like he was crying. Clary was crying, slow tears rolling down her face. Jace sat in hard concentration.

For once there was a problem that no amount of war could fix.

* * *

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so I know it might not be very good, but I am working on it. I have several other chapters written and quite a few other chapters planned. Reviews are welcomed as are critiques, though please don't be rude because that is unnecessary. Thank you for reading, and make sure to follow this story for chapter updates, and follow me for new fanfics!**


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series**

Also, if you have not finished the TMI series then;

1. What are you waiting for?

2. My story contains spoilers from the series: you were warned.

**The following story contains some coarse language. Rated Teen**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Clary slept uneasily that night. Excitement for Simon's arrival mixed with the announcement of her brother's worries left her in a state of undecided anticipation that kept her from satisfying sleep.

Jace fell asleep within minutes next to Clary, his smooth features relaxing. He hadn't said much on the Sebastian matter, just mulled quietly while Clary attempted to reassure Sebastian with cliché phrases.

The moonlight that streamed through the window made Jace's features more pronounced and visible. Clary watched Jace sleep for a moment, fingers itching to draw him. She had unintentionally dropped art when she discovered the Shadow World, but it was something she intended to start again when her life got into a steady groove.

Finding the temperature in her room suddenly stifling, Clary got out of bed. She was wearing loose white pajama pants and a pink tank top, but she still felt overly warm. She entered the hallway and quietly closed the door. Clary poked her head into the nursery and listened to her children's quiet breathing for a while. A small smile crept onto her face, one of pure happiness, and she let the door stay open, just a crack.

In the kitchen, Clary poured some water into a mug and squeezed a lemon slice into it. Normally she'd prefer coffee or tea, but the sound of the kettle would no doubt wake everyone in the house, so lemon water would have to do.

Clary picked up the mug and carried it to the door. She didn't need to wear shoes since it was late June and the feel of dirt between her toes always felt reassuring.

She opened the door and for a moment just looked out at the street. A lot of the streets in Alicante were cobbled, which Clary found extremely charming. Most of the house on her street were like theirs; small, cottage-type homes. A few of the residents had young children.

Clary walked around the house towards the back porch. There wasn't any way to get to it besides walking from the front door, which was silly but not annoying. Clary liked walking between the houses and getting to feel the soft earth under her feet. The porch was a wooden deck with four chairs set around a table. Unsurprisingly, one of the chairs was already occupied.

Sebastian's platinum blonde hair shone silvery in the moonlight. His green eyes were vacantly staring at the small section of backyard the house offered. On the table was a mug of his own, though Clary didn't know what he was drinking. He didn't acknowledge her, but she was certain he knew that Clary was there.

Clary walked onto the deck and sat in the chair that was supposedly next to his at the round table. Placing her lemon water on the table, she leaned forwards so her elbows were on her knees and her chin rested on her knuckles.

"I remember everything, Clary." Sebastian's voice was quiet, and for some reason, Clary thought it sounded angry.

"I remember the actions I took, but I also remember my thoughts, my feelings, and it feels so _wrong_. It doesn't seem like a memory that will eventually fade and become a dull moment in time; it seems like I was possessed by _myself_. I was trapped by the demon blood, and my own body was the tomb." His words were calculated and hit Clary like a bucket of cold water. She was conflicted between reaching out to comfort him and withering away like he was a monster. She decided to do neither.

"I hate myself. When our mother was in Edom, she said that she should have killed me when I was a baby." Clary knew this; her mother had said this on more than one occasion, but it was all before Sebastian was stabbed and burned with heavenly fire.

"Clary, I'm starting to think she was right." Clary's whole chest tightened. Each breath felt like someone was stretching her, like she was made of rubber bands. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls and her legs buzzed with numbness.

"Sebastian, don't _ever_ say that again. Valentine's son is gone, you're not him anymore." Clary gripped the armrests on her chair. Sebastian had yet to look at her, and he too was gripping the armrests, knuckles white.

"_Anymore_." Sebastian quietly echoed. "But I was once him. You once hated me, and so did almost every Shadowhunter that knew of me. So did my own _mother_." His voice cracked and he looked down shamefully. Sebastian kept gripping the armrests. They were metal with padding for the arms, but at the very edge they were just metal. Sharp.

Blood trickled from Sebastian's fingers down the armrests. It was dark in the moonlight, and Clary's gut wrenched when she realized it looked black. Black like poisonous demon blood. By now Clary was crying, silently. The tears streaked her cheeks and dripped off her chin, making dark spots on her pink shirt.

"I love you, Sebastian." Clary stood up and left the porch, walking inside and leaving her brother alone. Not wanting to rouse Jace, she lay on the couch, and for the first time in a long time, she cried herself to sleep.

The smell of toast is what woke Clary the next morning. She slowly sat up, and memories of the night before trickled back. Her nose began to sting; an indicator she was going to cry. Instead, she fully sat up to see who was cooking. At some point during the night, someone had covered her with a blanket.

In the kitchen was Jace, who was flipping eggs in a pan and eyeing the kettle every few seconds. For a moment Clary just watched him cook. She loved watching him when he thought he was alone; he was looser, and yet more determined, like the absence of another person would not stop him from showing off.

Jace noticed Clary, however, and smiled at her. His dark gold hair was falling in his eyes, making Clary want to reach up and push it away. His grin of brilliantly white teeth matched his tight white T-shirt that showed off his toned body.

Clary pushed the warm blanket off her body and walked into the kitchen. There was a dining table and chairs set around it in the middle of the kitchen, since they had nowhere else to put it. Clary pulled out a chair and sat,

"Eggs?" He asked, expertly flipping them. Clary rolled her eyes at his formidable kitchen entertainment and shook her head. He was expecting this, he knew she wasn't an egg fan, and shrugged.

"I made toast too." Clary nodded, she had smelled it, then stopped. They didn't own a toaster or a toaster oven, yet she definitely smelled cooking toast.

Jace slipped on an oven mitt and opened the oven. He pulled out a baking sheet and sitting on it were four pieces of cooked toast. Clary laughed and Jace slid two pieces onto a plate which he handed her.

"I'm going to get the twins." Clary said decidedly. Jace nodded and opened the 'baby cupboard', which was a cupboard filled with various baby objects and foods.

Jocelyn was already awake and squirming. Jonathan was caught in a confusing space between waking and sleeping. He was easily roused by Clary who tickled him for a while before lifting him into the crook of her arm. She tickled Jocelyn for a bit too, making her giggle and slightly drool. Clary loved her children. She scooped Jocelyn in her other arm and walked into the kitchen.

"We have a banana, carrot, and prunes with apples. Yech." Jace read off the labels on the dwindling baby food supply as Clary set each baby into a highchair. The highchairs were across from each other and each had a regular chair next to them. Clary sat next to Jocelyn and started playing peek-a-boo with her.

"Jocelyn will not eat anything with prunes. She just lets it sit in her mouth then spits it up. And Jonathan won't eat anything that isn't a beige colour. So no prune and apple for Jocelyn and no carrot for Jonathan." Clary said, ticking off what she remembered about the last few times they fed the babies. Jace nodded and put the prunes and apple baby food back in the cupboard.

He sat down next to Jonathan and handed Clary the carrot baby food and a small spoon. Clary's toast sat on the edge of the table, as did Jace's omelette and toast. They both knew to feed the twins before themselves.

Jocelyn, thankfully, was not a particularly fussy eater. She ate most baby foods, not pureed prunes though, and did so without moving or crying or table-smacking. Jonathan was the polar opposite of Jocelyn in this respect. He moved away from the spoon, banged on the highchair table, and was a general nightmare to feed. Jace was patient though.

"Why did you sleep on the couch last night?" Jace asked, scooping up a bit more of the pureed bananas. He focused on his task, eyes not directed at Clary.

"Couldn't sleep. I went outside for a bit and I didn't want to wake you up so I just crashed on the couch." It was a half-story; a lie that contained enough truth that it painted a simple painting lacking certain, unnoticeable details.

"You don't have to worry about waking me. The twins do that enough." Clary smiled, but instantly felt bad. She had been so tired last night that her own crying children didn't even rouse her once.

"Sorry you had to deal with them by yourself." Jace's hand came across the table and rested on Clary's as she scooped puree.

"Hey, it's okay. I knew being a father wouldn't just be fun and games, but I still do it. I love them and would never take it back." He smiled and Clary couldn't help but smile back.

They both went back to feeding the children, Jonathan making more of a fuss than Jocelyn, until Jace snapped his fingers. Clary looked at him with her head tilted and eyebrows quirked together.

"I just remember, I have to make you eggs." Jace got up – the baby food container was almost empty anyways – and opened the small fridge to get more eggs out.

"No Jace, its fine." Clary tried to stop him while she continued to feed Jocelyn. She couldn't figure out why he was so dead-set on making her eggs all of the sudden, especially when she already turned them down. He reminded her of herself when she'd been pregnant; sudden fixations on tasks and foods. She chuckled to herself at the thought of comparing Jace to a pregnant woman.

"Remember your dad's house, the inter-dimensional one?" Jace was starting to crack eggs into the pan as Clary nodded. He must have seen the nod from his peripheral vision since he continued.

"Well when we were there with your brother, you know, _before_, one morning I was making eggs. Didn't I say 'this is how I'm going to make them when we're married.'?" Jace starting to scramble the eggs, mixing the yolk and whites. Clary laughed, she couldn't believe he still remember, _wanted_ to remember, the things they did all those years ago.

"While I do remember you making me scrambled eggs, I have no recollection of that marriage crack." Clary answered, finally biting into her toast. She chewed it as Jace thought about what she'd said.

"Hmm, perhaps not then." Jace continued to make the eggs nonetheless.

"That reminds me, where's my brother? Is he still sleeping?" Clary tried to ask as nonchalantly as she could, but it was hard. She knew he wasn't sleeping, since she'd peered into his room when she'd gone off to get the kids, but she asked anyways.

"He went out to buy food; milk, baby food, whatever we're lacking right now." Jace returned to the table with the scrambled eggs, which he'd put on another plate. Clary sighed as she thought about doing the dishes afterwards.

"Is your mother coming over tomorrow?" Jace asked as he tried to play with Jonathan. Clary's mother had slowly come to liking Jace, simply for the fact that he made her daughter happy.

Her parents had planned on visiting for the start of summer, which was a few days ago. They had rebuilt the Fairchild manor when everyone moved to Idris and had been living there ever since. It was outside Alicante, so they didn't visit much.

"I think so, yes. Luke will be coming too. They're mostly coming to see the twins. They haven't seen them since they were just a few weeks old." Clary had finished feeding Jocelyn and now was fully tucking in to her toast. Jace was starting to do the same.

"Will Valentina be with them?" Valentina was Clary's five year old half-sister. Clary smiled just thinking about her. She looked like a younger version of Clary, with carroty hair, freckles, and bright green eyes.

"Luke didn't say, but I don't know what she would do if she didn't come too." Luke had been corresponding with Clary over a series of letters sent back and forth. He hadn't mentioned his young daughter, but it would make sense for her to join her parents.

"When will Simon arrive?" Clary asked, wondering if Jace somehow knew more. She herself knew that Simon would portal into the Gard today, but the exact time was unknown.

"Not sure. Isabelle probably camped there, knowing her. She'll notify us once he gets here." Jace stood and started to clear the table, taking his plate and Jonathan's baby food container towards the sink. Clary did the same, brushing against Jace and she started to wash the dishes. Her hip knocked his and he glanced over at her.

Jace slid behind Clary and wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist as she turned on the water. He rocked slowly from side to side, moving Clary with him. Clary smiled as the soapy water filled the sink. Jace nuzzled his face into the slope where her neck flowed into her shoulder, inhaling her scent. Her hair was down and smelled like roses.

The door opening and Sebastian walked in, breaking the moment.

"Seriously? In _front_ of your children?" Sebastian questioned their actions as he dropped a bag of grocery on the table. Jace chuckled, pulling away from Clary enough to face him. Clary kept cleaning, her face glowing.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the kids. But please, no sex on the table. That's just wrong. People _eat_ there." This made everyone laugh and Sebastian picked up the babies, Jocelyn first, then he walked around to the other side of the table and picked up Jonathan.

"Hey there chubbies. You're going to play with Uncle Baz now. But if you crap I'm calling mommy and daddy." Sebastian carried the twins into the nursery, leaving the door open behind him. Clary giggled at his last remark and drained the sink. She reached for the towel to dry her hands and Jace brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Clary sighed, wishing that the house was empty and they could be alone for a while. Jace understood her frustration and kissed her neck. It was a small, light kiss. More of a brush of his lips against her soft neck. He moved his lips towards her ear and whispered.

"Someday." He said is so surely, so confidently, that Clary nodded, confident too.

Sebastian generally was not fond of babies, but he knew it was right to give his sister and Jace a bit of space and alone time. He also didn't feel like scarring his niece and nephew for life by making them watch their parent get… physical.

The nursery was carpeted and small, not housing very many items. There were the two cribs by the far wall, a nursing chair near the left wall, a changing table against the right wall and a toy box next to it. The toy box was wooden and the corners hadn't been sanded down; it seemed like a dangerous thing to have in a baby's room.

He knew that Clary and Jace weren't raising 'Shadowhunter children'. They planned on giving them knowledge, but in small doses. Training wouldn't be until they were well of age. Clary and Jace had been brought into the Shadow World very differently, and neither ways were ideal. Jace had been forced into, raised as a warrior from the start. Clary had been shielded from it, completely unaware until she accidentally ran into Jace, Isabelle and Alec in a nightclub. She didn't start training until she was a teenager, and she was introduced to the Shadow World right before the Mortal War; bad timing.

Jonathan and Jocelyn were still far from walking. They were about five months old, being born on January twenty-third. Sebastian, though he might not openly admit it, did love them. Whenever he saw their eyes he was reminded of Clary, but also reminded of himself. He always felt a twang of something when he stared at their curious, green eyes.

Was it envy, because they had been born without poison in their blood? Was it love, because their eyes were a symbol of their relation? Or was it confusion, because he didn't understand how everyone started the same – a baby – but some people took a wrong turn at some point?

Sebastian laughed at himself. While he pondered these philosophical inquiries, his niece and nephew were crawling around drooling and giggling; being babies.

Ignorance is bliss.

* * *

**Hello! I have been writing nearly non-stop for the last four days, but I took a big break today. Happy (late) Independence Day for my American readers :) Anyways, thank you for reading the second chapter of 'His Blood was the Battleground'. Big thanks to xoxNxox for writing the first review! Make sure to favourite and follow this story and favourite/follow me as an author for future fanfics. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but it might be fairly short :O It's only my first fanfic though! Please write a review and favourite/follow this story! (this author's note was way too long)**


	3. Black Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series**

Also, if you have not finished the TMI series then;

1. What are you waiting for?

2. My story contains spoilers from the series: you were warned.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Clary and Jace were sitting on the couch when Isabelle knocked. It wasn't a regular knock though, not a polite tap against wood. No, it was an excited Isabelle knock, so harsh and loud you'd think she was trying to punch the door down.

Clary was comfortable sitting against Jace, but she knew that if she didn't open the door Isabelle would not hesitate to actually knock it down. Sighing, she got up from the couch.

She opened the door and was instantly glad she did. Standing just outside was Isabelle – wearing black pants and a white shirt that could not fully conceal the faded runes that adorned her – and standing next to her was Simon. He wore jeans, despite the pleasantly warm morning, and a geeky T-shirt that Clary hadn't seen in years. His glasses sat straight on his face for once and it made Clary realize how much she'd seriously missed Simon.

Clary flung her arms around him, and she was already crying. Simon laughed and returned the hug, lifting Clary off the ground. Isabelle moved to the side, but she wasn't annoyed. She had been the first person to meet Simon when he arrived and she got her reunion already. Then she talked his ear off the whole way to Clary and Jace's house.

Jace got up and walked to the door, watching from a distance. He understood how Clary felt; he felt the same way when Isabelle came to Alicante a few weeks ago. Like Clary and Simon, he and Isabelle grew up together, and spending all that time apart was torturous.

When the hug broke, Clary ushered everyone inside. Simon took a look around and Isabelle tugged him towards the loveseat. They sat down ad Sebastian came out with the twins in his arms. Clary and Jace sat down next to each other, Clary taking her children from Sebastian.

"Whoa, you have _kids_?" Simon practically jumped out of his skin as he watched the two babies squirm in their mother's arms. Jace chuckled at his reaction and Isabelle laughed beside Simon, holding his hand.

"Yes, they're five months old." Clary handed Jonathan to Jace, who picked him up kissed his soft forehead lightly. Clary cradled Jocelyn and kissed her nose, which made Jocelyn giggle. Clary loved hearing her children laugh, especially giggle. It was a cute thing that only babies could really pull off.

Simon shook his head like he couldn't believe it. But the drooling, adorable proof was just a few feet away from him.

"What's New York like, Simon?" Sebastian was speaking up for the first time since he entered the room. Out of everyone in the room, Sebastian hadn't seen Simon for the longest, and the last time they were together was in Edom; not the most ideal situation.

Simon didn't seem fazed by this, however. His memory of the whole event was still weak, like the memory was a painting and someone had spilled water over it; the general image was runny and he couldn't make out any details.

"It's good. Been rainy lately, but that means I have an excuse not to go out. Kirk and I pulled an all-nighter a couple days ago; videogames for hours." Simon smiled, reminiscing about hanging with his friend.

"How's Idris for you? Are you remembering stuff yet?" Clary looked at Simon with concern in her eyes. After a few days, Simon remembered a lot of his non-magical memories with Clary. But most of the Shadow World stuff was confusing, like it was hidden behind a stained glass window, the colours obscuring the picture.

"I see these buildings and scenery and I feel like I'm on a movie set. It's like, I read a book, and now I'm an actor in the movie reproduction. I know what happens, but it doesn't happen to _me_. I'm just pretending." Simon was staring at the floor, and Isabelle squeezed his hand reassuringly. This was hard for her, but she knew it was harder for him; finding out that he lived an amazing life, which was then shattered, and now he's left to pick up the pieces – one by one – and reconstruct his whole life again.

"It'll get better." Was all that Isabelle could say. The room was quiet for a moment, until Jonathan started crying. Jace sighed and went to the nursery, lightly knocking the door shut with his foot.

When he returned he was slightly scowling.

"Why must you dress our children in clothes that are impossible to get on and off?" Jace set Jonathan on his knee and gently bounced him up and down. Clary rolled her eyes but smiled.

"They are not _impossible_ to get on and off. Besides, I thought you were skilled at removing other people's clothing, Jace." She said this with a wink and Jace couldn't help but bashfully smirk. Isabelle erupted in giggles and Simon quietly laughed while shaking his head. Sebastian just scrunched up his face in a disapproving manner.

"Please do not do that in the presence of others." Sebastian requested, scooted farther down the couch. This caused a second round of laughter where Sebastian finally broke down and joined it.

"I told Alec and Magnus that we would all come over later today, is that okay?" Isabelle asked as the laughter died down. Clary was about to nod, but stopped herself.

"Jace, what will we do with the kids?" Jace bit the edge of his lip, but before he could answer, Isabelle supplied an idea.

"Take them with you." Clary considered it, but Sebastian shook his head.

"No, I'll stay here with them. I don't know Alec very well and Magnus has displayed a… disliking, towards me. I'll watch the twins." Clary sighed and this time Jace argued.

"You should come, Sebastian. Get to know Alec. And Magnus doesn't really dislike you, he's just like that." But Sebastian was adamant.

"Really, I'll stay here. It's not a big deal." Clary and Jace didn't like the idea but couldn't see how they would get Sebastian to agree to anything else.

"What are the twins' names?" Simon asked, ending the awkward conversation. Clary cast him a thankful look and introduced her children to her friend.

"This is Jocelyn," Clary tickled Jocelyn's small stomach and earned a happy shriek. "and this is Jonathan." She playfully poked her son on Jace's knee and he gurgled, his face lighting up.

"Did we tell you about my sister?" Clary remembered Valentina as she tickled her daughter. Simon nodded; Clary and Jace had mentioned the birth of Clary's half-sister when they visited Simon in New York.

"Valentina, right?" Clary smiled, happy that he remembered.

"Yes. My mom and Luke are visiting tomorrow, I think Valentina will be with them; maybe you can meet her." Simon nodded, he wasn't sure if he would come over, but it was hard to say no to Clary.

"Well, I'd still like to show Simon around Alicante a bit more, maybe take him just outside and see more of Idris. Be better get going. We'll see you guys at Alec and Magnus' place in a few hours." Isabelle stood up and, still grasping Simon's hand, walked towards the door.

"Bye, Izzy. Good to see you again, Simon." Jace called from his seat on the couch with his son. Clary waved and as the couple walked out the front door. Once they were gone, Sebastian got up and moved to the loveseat.

"Clarissa, you're still in your pajamas, by the way." Sebastian pointed this out as he settled in his new seat. Clary blushed slightly and looked down at her outfit; pink tank top and white pajama pants.

"You don't have to call me Clarissa, you know. Clary does just fine." Clary said as she burped Jocelyn. Sebastian nodded, but she knew that he'd probably still call her Clarissa. He only called her Clary when he was unfocused or not paying attention to what came out of his mouth. Like last night.

"Jocelyn's falling asleep on me; I think I'll set her down for a nap and do some gardening outside." Clary announced her decision and got up to go to the nursery. Jace and Sebastian started a conversation as Clary left.

Before settling in for her nap, Clary made sure to change Jocelyn's diaper. She had learned that changing it before they slept reduced the amount of times they woke up.

Clary lowered Jocelyn into her crib and covered her with the tiny blanket. She kissed her cheek and spun the mobile that hung above the crib. Clary loved kissing her children, they were so soft and innocent. She watched her baby sleep for a moment before quietly exiting the nursery and entering her own room to change.

It was a pleasantly warm day, so Clary chose some jean shorts that went just above the knee. She picked out a white T-shirt that she often wore when she did gardening work and pulled it on. She looked at herself in the full length mirror that they had next to the wardrobe and nodded. As she left the room she pulled her slightly curling hair into a ponytail.

Clary walked through the living room and pecked Jace on the cheek. He smiled at her before continuing his conversation with her brother. Clary walked out the door and around the back of the house.

The backyard was a very small one. The deck took up most of the space, leaving a six-foot section of green grass between the deck and the flower beds. There was a fence at the back of the yard and on the two sides, but it was fairly low and let Clary communicate with her neighbours when she chose to.

Clary went to the back of the yard and kneeled down in front of the flowers. Her backyard had tons of flowers that simply couldn't grow outside of Idris, though Clary didn't know why. She started by pulling out the weeds that had sprouted between the colourful flowers.

Clary's mind wandered back to the conversation she had with Sebastian the night before. Seeing him there so distraught and confused, and then just a minute ago inside – it seemed like two different people. Clary tried to push the thought away, but it was like a door-to-door salesman; they kept trying to sell the product even when you slammed the door in their face. The thoughts were pushing at her, insisted on being in the spotlight.

Clary's favourite flower from Idris was the _floribus hyacintho testa_, which loosely translated to 'blue shard flowers'. The flower was a bright blue – electric almost – and the petals were long and pointed, like a broken mirror's fragments. The pistil was a midnight blue, as were the stamen tips. The _floribus hyacintho testa_ were called 'vanity flowers', since they the petals were like a broken mirror's shards; broken because of vanity. Each petal was waxy but thin, three inches long sharpened at the end. The stem for each 'vanity flower' was a rich green only a few millimetres in diameter. Clary liked _floribus hyacintho testa_ more than 'vanity flowers'.

Once the garden looked less hodgepodge-y and more uniform, Clary stood up. Her legs had cramped a while ago, but she had continued working dutifully until the garden looked like a symphony of nature rather than an abandoned pile.

Inside, Jace was reading (it appeared that he had put Jonathan down for his nap) while Sebastian worked in the kitchen. Clary smiled at both of them on her way to the bathroom; the amount of dirt under her nails was unfathomable. She made a mental note to buy gardening gloves soon; she kept putting it off.

The bathroom was the smallest room in the house, but it worked. The bathtub took up the entire left wall, but there was also a showerhead so it doubled as a bathtub and a shower. To the right was the sink and just beside it was the toilet. There was a small window set into the far wall, but it was concealed with a lacy curtain.

Clary shut the door and turned on the tap, blasting the cold water. Considering it was only late June, it was already getting hot. As the water turned brown with dirt, Clary wondered what climate zone Idris was in. You couldn't find Idris on any normal map, but Jace had once told her that if it was shown on a map, it would be between Germany, France, and Switzerland, which never made sense to Clary since there was already land there. She dubbed it all as magic, something she could hardly wrap her mind around. She would have to ask someone later.

Clary dried her hands on her shorts and entered the hallway again. She could hear something sizzling in the kitchen and the quiet hum of a conversation. Clary poked her head in the nursery before stepping into the living room.

Jace had set down his book and was pondering something Sebastian had said. Clary tried to see what her brother was cooking, but her nose had already told her it was bacon. Stomach starting to growl, she set herself down next to Jace, who instantly wrapped an arm around her.

"What's the topic of discussion?" Clary asked propping her feet onto the coffee table. Jace played with her hair for a moment before answering.

"Sebastian's wondering about our children's relationship to the Shadow World." Jace said this quietly; he knew this was something Clary had spent a great deal of time thinking about. They had decided that they would be raised in Alicante and would go to the Shadowhunter Academy when they were of age. Training hadn't been discussed, though Jace had brought up that taking them to the New York Institute would be fine.

"What of it?" Clary asked, trying to keep her voice light. It didn't work.

"I know about your feelings regarding training and general Shadowhunting, but what about Downworlders? How much interaction will they get with the Fair Folk and the Moon Children? Their own grandfather is a lycanthrope." Sebastian said all this without looking at Clary, his voice steady and patient.

"I had mentioned that as they grew up, small interactions would be enough. We don't have to force Downworlders into their lives." Jace spoke softly, a few ends of Clary's hair still twisted in his fingers. Clary nodded her head; small interactions.

The phone rang, startling Clary. Sebastian had finished frying the bacon now, and was putting it on a plate. He opened the fridge to pull out something else; he was probably making BLTs.

Clary untangled herself from Jace and rushed to pick up the phone, which was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Clary. Are you guys busy?" It was Isabelle.

"I think we're about to have lunch." Clary looked to Sebastian who nodded. "Yeah, we're having lunch soon."

"Okay, that's fine. We're just about to start lunch here too."

"Where's here?" Clary asked, though she had already guessed.

"Magnus' place. It's near – okay, Alec's giving me death stare, I guess I should rephrase that; I'm at _Alec_ and Magnus' place. Anyways, it's near the Accords Hall. Simon's here too."

"Okay, we'll be done in about a half hour; where should we meet you?"

"Angel Square." Clary nodded before realizing Isabelle couldn't see her.

"Okay. See you soon, Izzy." The line went dead a moment later. Clary didn't mind that Isabelle hadn't said goodbye before hanging up; it was Isabelle.

"We're meeting Izzy, Simon, Alec and Magnus in Angel Square in thirty minutes." Clary told Jace, setting the phone down. Idris had only gotten phones in the recent years; before they communicated just face to face and by letter.

Jace nodded, getting up from the couch. Sebastian had cut tomatoes and washed the lettuce while Clary was talking to Isabelle and now the table was laden with plates of bacon, tomatoes slices, bread, and a bowl of lettuce.

Clary and Jace each sat next to a highchair, even though both of the children were sleeping. Sebastian sat at the head of the table; he always sat there regardless of who he had as company.

"Sebastian will you be able to feed the twins while we're gone?" Clary asked as she picked up a few pieces of bacon for her sandwich.

"Of course. I bought more baby food this morning. Wasn't sure what to but so I just got a whole bunch. Anything specific that they won't eat?" Sebastian was layering tomatoes and lettuce as he spoke.

"Jonathan only eats foods that are beige when pureed, so most of the vegetables are out, and he seems to prefer single foods instead of the mixed ones. Jocelyn refuses to eat anything mixed with prunes, but eats everything else." Jace summed up his kids' food habits and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Remember to use to the baby spoons." Clary warned. Sebastian nodded, his mouth too full of BLT to give any other reply.

For the next twenty minutes they ate in near silence, only passing remarks such as,

"Great tomatoes, so fresh." and,

"Thanks for cooking the bacon, Sebastian."

When the meal was over, Jonathan cleared the table, Clary washed the dishes, and Sebastian went to check on the twins.

"You might want to change before we head out." Jace mentioned as he set the empty tomato plate next to the sink. Clary peered down at her outfit and noticed it was covered in grass and dirt stains. She blushed and turned on the water, filling the sink with it.

"Okay, I'll do that." The plates wouldn't require too much washing; Clary could just let them soak while she and Jace were out. Dumping the plates into the water-filled sink, Clary turned to leave the kitchen. Doing so, she bumped into Jace.

He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her before she could move. Being so much shorter than Jace, Clary just turned her face to the side and pressed her cheek against his solid chest. Jace lowered his head so his chin rested against her head. They slowly rocked back and forth, Jace rubbing Clary's back every few seconds.

"I love you, Clary." His voice was as gentle and comforting as a summer breeze. It brushed through Clary's hair and enveloped her in an aura of peace.

"I love you too, Jace. Thank you for helping with the babies." Clary lifted her head and spoke to Jace's face. She wanted to kiss him – _really_ kiss him, not just a peck – but she knew that they were going to be late meeting up with Izzy and everyone else.

As if reading Clary's mind, Jace sighed and ended the embrace. He moved to the side, letting Clary pass him. She gave him a sad smile before heading down the hallway. She peered into the nursery as she went by, then stopped for a better look.

Sebastian was sitting in the nursing chair with Jonathan in his arms. Clary smiled for a moment, but it slowly faded. Jocelyn was on the floor, but she wasn't rolling around like she usually did. She was lying on her back, as if she was sleeping, but her eyes were open. In Sebastian's arms was Jonathan, but he too was still; lying limply with his eyes open. Sebastian was muttering something in a language Clary couldn't understand. Clary must have made some sort of noise since Sebastian suddenly looked up. Clary might have screamed, but she couldn't hear anything over the roar of blood that was pounding through her ears.

Sebastian's eyes were black again.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, please don't kill me. **

**So I feel like a lot happens in this chapter, I hope it was good! This chapter was longer than both my other ones. I plan on uploading every-other-day so that's three-four times a week. I've pretyped most of 'His Blood was the Battleground' and I'm guessing it'll only be about fifteen chapters. Sorry about it being so short; I've never written fanfic before.**

**PLEASE follow, favourite and review 'His Blood was the Battleground' !**

**Special thanks to user xoxNxox for your constant support :)**


	4. On Her Own

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series**

Also, if you have not finished the TMI series then;

1. What are you waiting for?

2. My story contains spoilers from the series: you were warned.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Sebastian set Jonathan on the floor and rushed towards the nursery door. Clary stumbled backwards, disoriented and scared.

Why were his eyes black?

What happened to Jonathan and Jocelyn?

Was Jace still in the kitchen?

Were Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus still waiting for her and Jace in Angel Square?

"Clary." The voice was Sebastian's. Clary felt her wrists being held. The wall was behind her. Sebastian was holding her wrists by her head, pinning her to the wall. Her brother's face was inches from hers, his black eyes pleadingly staring into her own green ones.

"Clary, it's _still me_. Please listen to me." His eyes were desperate, like a wild animal. Clary could hear the fear that laced his voice – she almost believed him – but his empty black eyes kept drawing her away.

"I'm sorry." Clary choked the words and dropped her gaze, staring at the floor instead.

"Jace!" Clary yelled, the action making her heart lurch into her throat. She pushed all her emotion into the call as she lifted her head and pushed against her brother's grasp. Sebastian's eyes flashed with terror, something they had never done when they were black, and the released her as Jace entered the hallway. Sebastian ran through the nursery and smashed the window that was in the far wall, jumping through it. Jace went after him, not knowing why, just knowing he had to.

Clary stumbled into the nursery and fell to her knees. The house was empty now and she openly sobbed. Painful sobs racked her, making her whole body shake. She picked up her children and held them against her, tears cascading down her face like a dam had broken.

To Clary, it felt as though a dam really had broken.

Sebastian, her brother, was evil. Then he was good. Now… Clary didn't know what to think. She had trusted him, and now he had murdered her children and disappeared.

Clary had quieted to a weep when Isabelle came.

Isabelle heard Clary's crying from outside and opened the door without question. Simon, Alec and Magnus were with her, uncertainly following behind.

When Isabelle found Clary she wrapped her arms around the other girl without thinking twice. The boys stood in the hall and doorway, looking in with mute fascination. They could all realize that this was the nursery.

"Clary, what happened?" Isabelle spoke soothingly without breaking the hug. Clary's tears slowed, and she loosened her arms to show Isabelle her children. Isabelle gasped.

"Magnus." Her tone was imperative and the warlock instantly came to her side. He saw the still babies and gently took them from Clary's cradling arms. It took great restraint on Clary's part not to tear him to shreds and take them back.

Isabelle was close to tears now but still didn't know what happened. A summer breeze was blowing in through the broken window.

"Clary, please. Tell me what happened. Where are Jace and Sebastian?" Clary's eyes were puffy and red, and her face was streaked with tears. She took a full minute to calm down and finally she explained what happened.

"I was about to leave with Jace to meet you, but I decided to check on the twins first. I looked inside and Sebastian was holding Jonathan. Jocelyn was lying on the floor. Neither–" Clary stopped for a moment. Her voice cracked and eyes burned, wanting to cry. Isabelle kept rubbing her back.

"Neither of them were moving. Sebastian saw me and… And his eyes were black. He got up and told me that it was still him and that I needed to listen to him, but his eyes were _black_." Clary stopped again and shook her head, lips quivering.

"I screamed for Jace. He came and Sebastian ran away; he broke through the window. Jace chased him." Clary clenched her fists to stop from crying. Small crescent cuts were dug into her palms, nearly breaking the skin.

Alec came into the room. Clary hadn't noticed him leave but apparently he'd followed Magnus into the living room. Now he crouched a foot away from Clary.

"Clary. Hey, hey it's okay. Jonathan and Jocelyn are okay. They were just put under a spell of some kind. Magnus is working on it right now. They're okay." Clary looked up at him, hope shining across her face. She stared at his eyes; a stunning blue that was easy to disappear into. A lock of his black hair fell across his face, but he made no action to push it away. Alec was not a people person, but he was trying hard to make Clary feel better.

"Jace is okay too." Alec revealed his _parabatai_ rune and continued. "I can feel it. He's okay." Clary nodded, reassured. Isabelle helped her up and slowly everyone moved to the living room.

Magnus had situated himself on the loveseat, trying remove whatever spell Sebastian had cast on his niece and nephew. Clary whimpered slightly at the sight of them and sat down on the couch. Isabelle sat down on her left and Simon slid in to the right. He grasped Clary's hand and gave her a small smile. She returned it, glad he was here.

Alec perched on the arm of the couch, not wanting to get in Magnus' way. Everyone was silent for several minutes.

The door banged open and a furious Jace walked in. Clary instantly stood up and went to him, getting picked up in a strong hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Jace kept whispering in Clary's ear as he hugged her. Clary pressed her face into her chest, comforting herself and getting lost in his embrace.

"He ran through Alicante and then right out of it. He crossed Brocelind Plain and somehow he was able to keep running. I got too winded and eventually he gained so much that I barely saw him disappear into the woods." Jace still sounded out of breath. And angry. Very angry.

"I thought he killed our babies." Clary whispered. Jace had set her down and now she was staring at the floor. Her voice was soft but Jace heard the fear behind it.

"_What?_" he asked, trying to get Clary's eye. But it was Magnus that answered.

"Sebastian paralyzed your children. Their limbs were dysfunctional and their heart beats slowed, but they are not dead. I don't know what he did, though. It was not a spell." His voice was troubled, like he was thinking of something but not saying it.

"And I left you alone…" Jace's voice trailed off as he realized the mistake he'd made. He grab Clary again, his hug so strong she gasped for breath.

"Clary I'm so sorry." His spoke to her hair, and for the first time, Clary realized Jace was crying. As they pulled apart, Clary wiped a tear off his cheek.

"Jace, it's okay. You didn't know, and you chased Sebastian." She smiled, a sad, beautiful smile. The corners of her lips turn upwards almost against their will, and her eyes were sparkling with sadness and love.

Simon cleared his throat, wincing as he did so. He hated to interrupt a happening so endearing and romantic, but it felt too much like prying on a private moment, and they still had work to do. Clary and Jace broke apart and faced everyone else.

"What are we supposed to do now? Talk to the Clave?" Simon, a Shadowhunter for several years now, was starting to understand the protocol for these situations. Discover a rogue werewolf in Brooklyn? Contact the Clave. Find a dangerous hole in a ward? Contact the Clave.

Realize your brother is an evil badass who paralyzed your babies and just ran away? Contact the Clave.

"We can talk to our dad. He's the Inquisitor, surely he can organize a meeting or rally the Council." Isabelle was talking to the room, but looking at Alec. He was older than her and understood their father's abilities better.

"The Silent Brothers may have to be called. We still don't know exactly what we're dealing with." Alec confessed, though he didn't turn down Isabelle's idea of speaking to their father.

"Clary, what _are_ we dealing with? I don't really know how it went down, I mean, one minute I'm in the kitchen, the next you're screaming and Sebastian's smashing windows." Jace turned to his wife, who was standing close next to him. Clary looked unhappy with the choice of discussion but explained what she saw again.

"I was seeing how Sebastian was doing – he's not the best with children–"

"Proven by his tendency to paralyze them." Magnus muttered, still trying to rouse the twins.

"Anyways, I was looking into the nursery when I saw Jocelyn on the floor and Jonathan in Sebastian's arms. It seemed fine until I realized neither of the twins were moving and Sebastian was murmuring in some language I'd never head. He must have noticed me since he looked up." Clary's hands had clenched into fists again, adjusting her fingernails so that they pressed different spots.

"Jace, his eyes were black." Jace swore and crouched; being closer to the ground made him feel safer, more grounded. Clary continued.

"He jumped up and told me that it was still him, but I couldn't believe him. I called for you and he ran." Jace took this in; everyone else in the room had already heard it.

"So somehow his blood is poisoned again. How could that have–" Clary silenced Jace by raising her palm. She kept her eyes focused downwards as she slowly spoke.

"He was still my brother. He seemed so scared, so frightened, and when I called you; he was _terrified_. How do we know that its demon blood at fault?" The words tasted bad in her mouth; like lies and false hope. But it was true.

"Are you suggesting Sebastian got some funky contacts, and decided to try them out while your babies are immobilized?" Simon said it in all seriousness, but it was clearly a joke. Cleat kept talking, relentless of Simon's inquiry.

"When he had demon blood, he was so _different_. He was arrogant and confident and strong. But this Sebastian; he was like a puppy. He was worried and he needed my help." Clary tightened her fists, and she felt the skin break. Like tiny gunshot wounds, sudden and painful. The blood ran over her fingers and balanced in droplets on her knuckles.

"I don't want to tell the Clave." Clary's voice was hollow and faint, like she was talking underwater. Her next sentence is what shocked everyone the most.

"I want to find him myself."

* * *

**Hello! This update is a few hours early; I'm heading out later tonight and won't be connected to internet until tomorrow afternoon :(**

**I apologize for the blah-ness of this chapter; it's important for later but kind of boring right now. Also, the characters might have been a bit OOC at some parts; I apologize.**

**I know this chapter was a lot shorter than my previous but I feel that Chapter Three was pretty good so... :)**

**Because I pretype, I find myself going back and hating a lot of what I've written. As of right now, I really don't like Chapter Five (next one) so it might not be up on Friday like planned; maybe Saturday or Sunday. Not a guarantee, just letting you guys know.**

**So the usual; please follow this story to recieve updates, please favourite this story to read again and again, please follow/fav ME to see what I'm up to (currently planning a second TMI fanfic set in AU) and leave a REVIEW becuase I absolutely looooove reading them !**


	5. When Heaven Meets Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series**

Also, if you have not finished the TMI series then;

1. What are you waiting for?

2. My story contains spoilers from the series: you were warned.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Clary's decision was met with disapproval, argument, and head shaking.

"I'm going with you." Jace.

"We have to tell the Clave." Alec.

"He might be dangerous." Isabelle.

"You don't know where he went." Simon.

"I think your babies are awake." Magnus.

"Wait, did you say you fixed them?" Clary said, ignoring everyone else. She walked over to the loveseat and picked up Jonathan. His mouth was open he laughed at her touch. His green eyes made Clary wince. Jace had picked up Jocelyn and started doing airplane, lifting and lowering her, making her giggles the only sound in the room. Clary set Jonathan in the crook in her arm and bounced him up and down, smiling.

"I didn't technically 'fix' them; whatever he did seemed to wear off." Magnus shrugged as Alec slid into the spot next to him. Clary smiled; she was glad that they were happy together.

"Clary, you can't hunt Sebastian on your own." Simon stood up and pleaded at her. Clary turned her head sharply towards him and her jaw tightened.

"I am not _hunting_ him. I'm _finding_ him. I think I can help him." Clary didn't want to talk about it, but she knew there was no way around the problem right now.

"You can't do it alone Clary." It was Isabelle now, standing with Simon. Clary kept bouncing Jonathan, persistently trying to ignore the pleas of her friends.

"Clary, they're right you know." Jace voice was low, like he didn't want anyone but Clary to hear. However, since the room was nearly silent, everyone heard him. Clary shook her head.

"You don't _know_ him. You all think he's evil again, you think he's conspiring with Lilith or he has raum demons as pets! _He's not evil._" Clary practically hissed the last words. She was on the verge of tears again but she knew better than to cry right now.

"Clary." Isabelle's tone was soft. She looked at the floor as she quietly continued.

"We just want to help you. Tell us what we need to do." Isabelle chanced a look at Clary who was calming down. Jace was right; she _did_ know that she had to listen to her friends. It was just hard.

"When he left, I don't think he brought anything with him. He thought Jace and I were leaving; if he was going to run away it would have been while we were gone, he would have had more time. But I surprised him and he had to run without anything. I'm guessing that he's still in Brocelind Forest." Clary walked over to the piano and now sat down on the bench that was usually tucked under it.

"Brocelind Forest has a lot of Downworlder activity. Do you think that's related to it?" Alec brought up a reasonable point, one that triggered something in both Jace and Clary.

"Jace…" Clary started, hugged Jonathan closer.

"Sebastian was talking to me earlier. He had been asking how much interaction with Downworlders we would expose Jonathan and Jocelyn to." Jace shook his head, disbelievingly.

"Okay, so he puts a spell on your babies, and disappears into a Downworlder infested forest, just after talking about your babies and Downworlders." Simon bluntly clarified, leaving Clary and Jace only to nod.

"Well we obviously need to go after him. Steles and seraph blades only please, and those are for whatever Downworlders that might attack." Clary felt odd talking about all these Shadowhunter things with her one child sitting on her lap and the other in Jace's arms as he still stood by the loveseat.

"Bring Heosphoros, Clary." Jace said lightly as he bounced Jocelyn. Clary nodded without thinking about it.

"I'm bringing my whip." Isabelle said dully; it was not an option, and everyone else recognized that.

Isabelle, out of everyone, was probably having the most trouble with Sebastian. She thought that when he'd been filled with the heavenly fire that the evil was gone, and maybe he was a good person, but now she felt uneasy and sick. He had, in fact, killed her little brother Max.

"Clary – Luke and Jocelyn are coming tomorrow." Simon felt bad saying it, but someone needed to mention it. Luke, Jocelyn, and probably Valentina too, would be coming to see Clary, Jace, Sebastian and the twins.

"We'll have to cancel." Clary said sullenly.

"And say what?" Jace asked, still rocking Jocelyn, who was started to fall asleep. "And what will we do with Jonathan and Jocelyn? They need to be looked after."

Clary put her head in her hands. She didn't _know_.

"Why can't you tell your parents what happened and ask them to look after the twins while we search for Sebastian?" Surprisingly, Alec was offering an idea. Magnus smiled at him adoringly.

"My mom will freak out." Clary shook her head, sighing. "It has to be me. I know you all want to come but I have to do this. Just me." Jace shook his head and Simon started to protest again. Alec and Magnus were conferring unobtrusively with one another and Isabelle seemed torn.

"Alec and I can stay." Magnus' clear voice cut through the uneasy clamour. Everyone looked to him, the faces having varying expressions; from thanks to confusion.

"Isabelle, Simon; you go with Clary and Jace to find Sebastian. Alec and I may be of no help other than to look after children anyways. We can inform your parents, Clary, of the situation when they arrive. No doubt they'll be angry, but if you are already on your way, they will realize they can't stop you." Magnus' plan seemed logical, but by no means likable.

"Alec, you should come too." Isabelle argued, trying to persuade her brother. Alec shook his head.

"No, Izzy. I need to stay. You'll be fine with Simon." Everyone knew this was true. Simon had become a Shadowhunter only a few years ago, but he trained at the New York Institute and was shaping up to be a fine Shadowhunter.

Simon nodded and held Isabelle's hand. They was a palpable silence that followed.

Jace, realizing that Jocelyn was fully asleep in his arms, kissed her hairline and walked to the nursery. Jonathan was also asleep, but Clary just held him for a few moments, cherishing every last second. She wasn't sure when she'd see him again.

"Simon, we should go get some seraph blades. You left your stele at the house right?" Isabelle stood up with Simon and they walked towards the door.

"Twenty minutes, be right back." Isabelle waved from the door and she and Simon left to get some prepared for the search.

Clary stood up too, walking to the nursery. Alec and Magnus hadn't stopped murmuring since Magnus proposed his idea, so Clary remained silent as she walked by.

Jace stood in the nursery with Jocelyn still in his arms. His eyes were cast at the broken window, right above the cribs. Sebastian had broken it from the inside, so all of the glass had shattered outwards. Clary walked up beside Jace.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Jace stood stonily, eyes tracing the edge of the glass. The last few rays of daylight feebly came through, highlighted the sharp edges of the glass.

"I had the heavenly fire in my veins, Clary. It was like pure adrenaline, all the time. I felt like I had lived my whole life half asleep, and when I was filled with the heavenly fire, it woke me up. But it wasn't _me_." Jace spoke softly, not wanting to wake either of the babies.

"Clary, I don't think the heavenly fire burned Sebastian's demon blood." He paused, waiting for her reaction. Her breath caught, but she didn't say anything.

"I think it _joined_ it."

* * *

**Is this a cliffhanger? No? Okay.**

**So I didn't realize just how EXTREMELY SHORT this chapter is until I went to publish it. Very sorry about the length; I also know that this chapter doesn't have a lot of action but we're getting more information :) Also, the babies are back! I couldn' stand not being able to use the word giggle so...**

**I'm updating earlier than I said I would because I discovered that this chapter required very little editing (contradictory to my thoughts) and I'm able to publish today; Yay!**

**Status Update: previously I mentioned writing a TMI fanfic set in AU. I think I'm going through with that, but I'd love some ideas in the review section!**

**Thanks for everyone who has favourited 'His Blood was the Battleground' and/or put it on their Alert List**

**Make sure to leave a review; what's good, what's bad, more action/love/fighting, less babies/talking/clace, etc. What do you guys think of a TMI fanfic set in AU? Say whatever you want in your review!**

**(next update; Sunday?)**


	6. Should Have

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series**

Also, if you have not finished the TMI series then;

1. What are you waiting for?

2. My story contains spoilers from the series: you were warned.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Clary shook her head.

"Jace how – that doesn't make sense. Heavenly fire and demon blood _can't mix_." Clary set Jonathan down in his crib and gestured for Jace to do so as well. He did and Clary grabbed his arm, fingers curling around his bicep.

She pulled Jace into the living and cross her arms, releasing Jace in the process.

"Tell them what you told me." Her voice was hard; she was angry. Clary wanted to think that Sebastian wasn't evil, but Jace was implying that he might still be.

"I think that when Clary stabbed Sebastian with Heosphoros, the heavenly fire filled his veins like it did mine. But instead of burning the demon blood, it joined it." Jace stated this like it was obvious, which infuriated Clary even more.

"That's not possible. Someone say that's not possible. Magnus, tell him–" Magnus raised his hand to silence Clary. She felt like she was being treated like a child, but she stopped talking nonetheless.

"Clary, please. I personally was having similar thoughts, though I hoped it's wasn't true." Magnus sighed, lightly wringing his hands. Alec wrapped a comforting arm around the warlock.

"Sebastian was born with demon blood. That means all his blood was demonic, and he had no 'real' blood per se. When Jace was filled with the heavenly fire, it was able to burn the evil and leave the good blood. But with Sebastian, his evil blood _is_ his good blood. I believe his veins are filled with heavenly fire and demon blood, and they are both fighting for control." Clary's mouth fell open on its own accord. She blinked several times and stumbled into Jace, who caught her and helped her stand upright.

"But, but that's never happened before…" Clary's voice was tired and confused.

"Sebastian is an example of many firsts, Clary." Magnus tried putting everything lightly but it was almost too much to handle.

"So, when his eyes are green, does that mean the heavenly fire is… Winning?" Clary didn't know what to call it. Magnus nodded, two small nods of confirmation.

"And when they're black…" Clary didn't finish but Magnus nodded again. When his eyes were black, the demon blood was winning.

"How do we fix it?" Clary was scared to ask the question; as far as she knew, there might be no answer. She felt hers eyes widen each second that the room lapsed in silence. Jace's arms around her tightened as Magnus slowly raised his head.

"I'm sorry, Clary."

Clary bit her lip to stop herself from crying. _Shadowhunters don't cry; stop crying, stop crying_. She stared at the ceiling to hold the tears back.

The door opened, letting Isabelle and Simon open. Isabelle's whip was coiled on her arm, and she had two tube-like weapons – seraph blades – strapped to her thigh and her stele in her hand. Simon also had a few seraph blades along with a stele, though Clary didn't realize he had acquired one. She must have missed that while he was in New York. They were both wearing gear.

"Uh oh, something big just went down." Isabelle read everyone's face as she shut the door. She pointed at Jace.

"Talk." And he did. Jace reiterated everything that he and Magnus had just said. Isabelle's reaction was nothing like Clary's. Her jaw clenched and her grip on the stele tightened. Everything about her got less relaxed and more acute.

"So what are we going to do?" Simon asked, unsure of what a lot of the information meant.

Clary pulled herself from Jace's arms and stood defiantly. Taking a deep breath, she answered.

"We're going to continue as planned. Jace, Izzy, Simon, and I will still go look for my brother, and Alec and Magnus will still wait here for my mom and Luke. Once we find Sebastian, then we can figure out what to do. But we can't help him if we can't find him." Simon nodded and Jace smiled, proud. Clary was taking charge.

"Jace and I'll will change and get weapons, we'll be right back." Clary lead Jace back to their bedroom to get ready.

In their bedroom was a wardrobe, which contained all of their clothes. But the wardrobe had a secret bottom, which contained a host of other things; Clary's folded wedding dress, two sets of white mourning clothes, two sets of gear, and a collection of weapons.

Clary pulled out the gear and smiled, taking a moment to reminisce about adventures she'd had with the gear. Jace started changing and Clary couldn't help but sneak a few looks as she pulled out weapons.

Heosphoros lay in its scabbard at the very bottom. Clary could see only the beautiful hilt while it was sheathed; gold and obsidian gleaming ever so slightly. Clary lifted the shortsword and slowly unsheathed, revealing the blade an inch at a time. It was made of dark silver, nearly black. One side was purely dark silver, resembling any other sword, but the other side had a pattern of black stars, dancing along the blade. The stars are what made it recognizable as a Morgenstern sword.

Jace watched Clary unsheathe her weapon. He loved seeing the way her eyes lit up at the beautiful weapon. When they'd first seen it together, Clary had been scared of it. Now, she loved it.

With a sigh Clary lowered the sword onto the bed. She grabbed the smaller set of gear and strapped on the various pieces. The leather was strong, but also allowed for great movement. Clary enjoyed wearing it, especially after so long.

She took a final long look at Heosphoros before putting it back in the scabbard. Clary attached the scabbard to her weapons belt and strapped a seraph blade to her opposite thigh. Her stele was tucked into her weapons belt, despite it not really being a weapon, and she stood up straight. Doing so, Clary glanced in the mirror. Her hair, which had turned a darker red over the years, was frizzy and falling into curls around her face. Her skin was usually milky and pale, and it still was, but now it seemed to almost glow against the dark gear. Her emerald eyes had never seemed brighter; almost like they'd been mixed with highlighter ink. Clary dismissed the thought; she probably only thought this since she was worried about Sebastian.

"Ready?" Jace asked, coming behind her. He looked wonderful in the gear; he always did. The leather sculpted his body and left little to the imagination. His bronze skin seemed to have a warm aura with it and his gold eyes sparkled with excitement. Clary loved the way his hair was messily strewn across his face, collected rays of sunlight and literally glowing.

"Mhmm." Clary nodded, staring into Jace's unfathomable gold eyes. They were fascinating – and even since he was inhabited by heavenly fire – they were even more alive. Rings of darker gold and brown swirled through his caramel-coloured irises. On a whim, Clary stood on her toes and leaned forward.

Their mouth met in a gentle touch at first, until Clary raised her arm, wrapping it around Jace's neck and bringing her higher. The kiss became stronger, and Clary gasped, letting her mouth slightly open. Jace entered her mouth and Clary found her other arm around his neck too, trying to bring her even closer to him. Jace's hands were strongly set on her waist and he lifted her up off the floor, just a few inches. Clary lightly bit Jace's bottom lip, and he emitted a low moan, making Clary smirk. Jace could feel her smile as they kissed. He lifted her higher and she wrapped her legs around him, just above his waist. They kissed until they were both panting, noses and foreheads touching.

"Shit." They heard someone mumble from the doorway. Alec was standing there, using his forearm to lean on the doorframe.

"Seriously, can't focus for two minutes?" Clary giggled and buried her face into Jace's shoulder. Jace smiled at his _parabatai_ and lowered Clary. Holding hands, Jace and Clary walked into the hall and were followed by Alec, who ushered them back into the living room.

By now it was nearly dark, and the streetlights would be turning on soon. Simon and Isabelle were sitting on the couch, Isabelle holding a provisions bag, while Magnus stood in front of the bookshelf.

"Boring selection." Magnus called out as the trio entered the room. He didn't even turn, just kept reading titles.

"Izzy, Simon; we're ready to go." Jace said as he started towards the door. Alec snorted, as if to say, _ready to go do what? Have more children?_, but he didn't say anything.

Simon and Isabelle finished their conversation and stood, following Jace and Clary towards the door. Isabelle gave Alec a quick peck on the cheek before joining the rest of the Shadowhunters.

"Good luck, Nephilim." Magnus sad, waving them off. Simon looked nervous, but no one else did.

Maybe they should have been.

* * *

**BIG AWESOME NEWS! HBwtB HAS REACHED OVER 1000 VIEWS! Thank you so much everyone for giving positive feedback and reading my first fanfic, I never would have thought I could reach over 1k views !**

**Shortish chapter; my apologizes. I checked the next few and they're all over 2k words so I hope that'll will make up for the shortness of this chapter. Also, I don't know why the linebreak isn't showing between the story and my author's not but it's really annoying :(**

**So; two big things in this chapter! One: we kind of know what's going on with Sebastian (we will still learn more as the story progresses). Two: we got some awesome clace action! I seriously love clace so I added just a little bit into this otherwise too-serious chapter. (spoiler alert! there's going to be sizzy next chapter)**

**Okay, unrelated to this chapter but... 'x' by Ed Sheeran is literally the best album I've ever heard :O If you have not listened to at least five of the songs then DO THAT RIGHT AWAY! My favourite is probably Afire Love but I seriously love them all so much !**

**So speaking of 'x'... I've actually decided to try and write a TMI fanfic inspired by some of the songs. If you think that'd be cool make sure to send me a PM or leave a review :) It's still a WIP but I really like the idea. IF YOU HAVE A TITLE IDEA PLEASE TELL ME**

**Alright, ridiculously long author's note done! Remember to follow/favourite me (aftertales) if you want to get updates on my new fanfics, Remember to follow/favourite this story (HBwtB) is you love it (you know you do) and PLEASE leave a REVIEW! Thanks guys :D**


	7. Vampires

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series**

Also, if you have not finished the TMI series then;

1. What are you waiting for?

2. My story contains spoilers from the series: you were warned.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Before sneaking through Alicante, the four Shadowhunters took turns marking each other; stealth, speed, silence, and a few more.

Once it was completely dark, Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon left. The streetlamps had turned on but they only cast small pools of yellow light which were easily avoided. If an observer saw four figures clad in gear it would be fairly unsettling, so they worked their way slowly in the shadows.

Clary and Jace's house was near the edge of Alicante. However, it was the wrong edge. If they were to leave the Glass City they would be dangerously close to the outskirts of Idris; pressing right against the mountains. In order to get to Brocelind Forest they would have to leave Alicante, cross Brocelind Plain, and only then would they reach their destination.

The plan was to sneak through – not around – Alicante to get to Brocelind Plain. There was a slightly higher chance of getting caught, but it was also a more known route.

Alicante had many canals, and the few streets were mostly cobblestone. The four Shadowhunters walked in a line, with Clary at the head, Jace at the end, and Simon and Isabelle between them.

Clary wove her group between houses and backyards. In the years she'd lived in Alicante, she'd learned where nearly everyone lived and where everything was. She knew how to avoid getting caught.

By the time they stood gazing at Brocelind Plain, well over an hour had passed. There was a ridge, more of a ripple in the ground, that rose up between the plain and the city, and that is where the Shadowhunters took a break.

"When will we arrive?" Simon.

"Where will we sleep?" Simon.

"How far is the forest?" Simon.

Jace rolled his eyes and word hard keeping his temper in check. Clary muffled her laughs while Isabelle tried to answer his questions, though she was grinning too.

"We'll get there before morning if we leave soon, we'll probably sleep just outside the forest and we'll take turns watching, and it's not too far Simon, you can see it from here." Isabelle was as patient as Simon was curious and together Simon slowly started to understand.

"Have… have I _been_ here before?" Simon asked the question like he was scared of the answer. A section of his lower lip was lightly pressed between his teeth, a nervous action. He slowly took in the sight of the mostly flat land before him. Isabelle took his hand and gave him a half smile.

"Yes, Si. During the Mortal War we fought, Shadowhunters with Downworlders, against Valentine's demon army." Isabelle spoke slowly. She had learned, spending the last few years with Simon, that when she brought up large events or strong memories, it had negative effects. Last time, when Isabelle had been mentioned the faerie rings, Simon had received a flood of memories that almost knocked him unconscious, giving him a menacing headache plus temporary vision loss instead. He also vomited.

This time, luckily, there was no vomit. Instead, Simon jerked backwards and blinked hard for a few seconds. His pulled up his knees and tucked his head in between them, taking deep breaths. Isabelle rubbed his back while Clary cast anxious glances. She mouthed to Isabelle, _What's happening?_ Isabelle sighed and mouthed back, _He's remembering_. Silence followed.

Once Simon's episode faded, they all got up and started to cross the plain. The moon was behind them, casting their shadows forward. Jace liked it this way; nothing could sneak up on them.

The walk was tiresome and quiet. Everyone had claimed they were too nervous to eat before they left, but now the growls of their stomachs were clearly audible during their silent walk. They were less than halfway across Brocelind Plain when Clary tripped and fell, hands digging into the dirt.

Jace reached to help her but she fell before he could get to her. She wasn't injured in anyway, but she shifted to her side and groaned. The pommel of Heosphoros had pushed up into her ribs, prompting a burst of pain. Clary doubted anything was broken, but something felt extremely wrong.

Jace knelt next to Clary and brushed her tangled red hair out of her face. He lightly pressed against where the pommel had hit and Clary gasped. Jace winced, angry at himself for hurting her, and pulled out his stele. He drew an _iratze_ on her collarbone – one of the only exposed sections of skin besides her face – and Clary felt the light sting as he finished it. As soon as he pulled away, a soothing feeling slid through Clary, like water in her veins. The acute pain in her chest dulled to an annoying throb every couple of seconds.

Clary stood and they continued walking. While Jace was healing Clary, Isabelle had been helping Simon understand demon blood and heavenly fire. The whole concept was slightly over his head.

The group of four reached the very edge of Brocelind Forest as the moon was dipping lower in the sky. The way the light shone, it almost appeared as if the moon was melting into Alicante. The silver moonlight reflected off most of the buildings, looking like melted-moon. Clary once again longed for the chance to draw it.

Jace, unsurprisingly, insisted on taking first watch. No one had eaten anything yet, so they shared a quick meal before Clary, Isabelle, and Simon slept.

In the provisions pack that Isabelle had brought was plenty of water and a mix of perishable and non-perishable foods. Clary pulled out a container of sliced ham and opened it, nose slightly wrinkling. Isabelle polished an apple while Jace stole a slice of ham. Simon opened a box of crackers.

"Do you want any ham, Simon?" Clary offered the plastic container to him but he strongly shook his head.

"Vegetarian." Clary would have fallen over if she hadn't been sitting down. Simon, the ex-vampire, was a _vegetarian_? Simon noticed Clary's expression.

"Yes I know about the vampire thing. Izzy mentioned that." Isabelle blushed at this – it had been one of the more graphic reactions. "Besides, I was vegetarian before I was a vampire." Clary couldn't argue his last point. Jace just smirked and shook his head.

Once their small meal was over, Clary, Isabelle, and Simon lay down while Jace sat facing the forest. His knees were pulled up and loosely held by his arms. Clary lay on her side, watching Jace's back muscles contract and move with each breath. She felt too awake, but knew that she couldn't talk to Jace. He'd just tell her to go to sleep.

Simon and Isabelle lay down facing Brocelind Plain, away from Clary and Jace. Isabelle lay with her back pressed against Simon's chest, his arm casually slung around her. Isabelle wasn't very sleepy lying next to a dangerous forest, but Simon relaxed her.

"Izzy." Simon sleepily said into Isabelle's raven hair. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but he loved saying her name. Something about the feel of it as it slipped between his lips, the 'zz' making his teeth quietly click.

"Mhmm." Isabelle responded half-asleep, her voice thick with exhaustion. Simon nuzzled into her neck before responding.

'Thank you. For help with my memory." Simon finished with a sigh. He hated the fact that several years of his life were shrouded by fog, a thick, tangible fog. Isabelle was helping him though, she was brushing away the dust and cobwebs that partially concealed them.

Isabelle wiggled under his arm and she turned to face him, lips just inches from his. Her eyes reminded Simon of melted chocolate – smooth and rich brown – and they stared back at his similarly brown ones. After a few moments of smiling and staring, Isabelle closed the gap. Her soft lips fit into Simon's chapped ones and she pulled herself against him, arms around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair. Simon kissed her back with the same slow passion, cupping her face as he did so. Isabelle broke the kiss only to lightly brush his jaw with her lips; then his neck, then his collarbone.

"Iz…" Simon all but moaned her name as she left butterfly traces along his neck. When she finished she pressed into his chest, inhaling his faint scent. Simon held Isabelle against him and they fell asleep that way; a mess of limbs and affection.

Jace stayed awake far longer than he should have. They had agreed to trade shifts every two or three hours, but Jace was sitting awake for over five hours. He didn't want to wake Clary, and he'd found Simon and Isabelle fairly… tangled, a few hours ago.

The walk across Brocelind Plain had taken them several hours. Even though Brocelind Forest was smaller than the Plain, Jace figured it would take just as long to search the forest and find Sebastian. They still had no plan beyond finding him.

Clary woke up near the beginning of the sixth hour. She was only half-awake, groggy at best, but when she saw Jace her mind cleared. Sitting up, she scooted closer to him. He turned his head slightly to face her.

"Jace, you should have gone to sleep hours ago." Her voice was like molasses, thick and slow with sleep. She slumped forward tiredly, her forehead resting on his shoulder. Jace didn't say anything, instead he fully turned around, guiding her head to rest in his lap. Clary mumbled a half-hearted protest, but Jace ignored it and let her fall back asleep.

His muscles were screaming from not moving and his eyes burned from staying open for so long. Even adjusting his view and looking away from the abysmal forest caused spots to dance in front of his vision, impairing him for a few seconds and sending his head spinning.

When the sun started to rise, the sky looking like it was stained with spilled blood, Isabelle woke up. Jace noticed this but pretended he didn't, in case she chose to sleep again. He watched the roof of the world slowly change colours with the rising sun; from the murderous red to a rich orange and then a blinding yellow; so fiery and, well, _yellow_ Jace couldn't bear to watch it. He shielded his eyes for a moment.

When he uncovered his eyes, the sun was just noticeable above the menacing trees that made Brocelind. Jace remembered entering the forest as a child, but this was different.

Clary lifted her head from his lap as she woke up. She sent a disapproving look at Jace before pulling her hair out of her face and into a ponytail. Isabelle and Simon were also awake, slowly pulling apart from each other.

"You shouldn't have been guarding _all night_, Jace." Clary scowled as she said this, something Clary rarely did. Jace ran a hand through his floppy gold hair, abashed.

"You were guarding _all night?_ You could have woken me!" Isabelle sounded equally angry and surprised. Jace nodded and rubbed the back of his head and neck, realizing his mistake. He should have known that Clary and Isabelle would not see it as a kind gesture but rather one that he didn't have faith in their abilities.

"If you pass out today I'm not dragging your sorry ass around this forest. You can forget it." Isabelle huffed as she opened up the provisions bag. Despite it being early in the morning, her stomach felt like it was trying to claw its way out of her body.

Clary smirked and nodded at her friend's remark reaching for the half-empty box of crackers and a water bottle. Everyone ate a quick breakfast before sitting down and figuring out what they were going to do.

"When I chased Sebastian, he entered Brocelind Forest with the water. I think he was headed to Lake Lyn." Jace stated this as he pointed towards a stream farther down the tree line. Everyone nodded and Jace continued.

"We should follow the water to Lake Lyn and see if we find him. This is also probably the safest way into the forest since the trees disperse and we're less likely to stumble into Downworlder territory." Clary and Jace had been to Lake Lyn before, but the last time they went together, Jace died. They went on separate trips after that.

Everyone checked their weapons before they started walking to the stream. It cut through Brocelind Plain and Forest, it's water the same water that filled Lake Lyn. The Shadowhunters knew not to drink it; it may be cursed like the water that made the mortal mirror.

Once they reached the banks of the water, sloshing near their feet, they peered down into the forest. It was a fairly straight line towards Lake Lyn, but it was farther than anticipated. Jace took the lead and started walking into the forest to the right of the water.

The treetops were wide and thick, letting little sunlight enter the forest. After just a few steps, Simon forgot that it was daytime and light beyond the trees. He subconsciously reached for Isabelle's hand.

Jace and Clary walked just ahead of them, speaking quietly to each other.

"Why does he still ask to be called Sebastian?" Jace murmured, eye's scanning the trees for any danger that might lurk there.

"I don't know. A few weeks ago I asked him about it and he said that he wasn't sure who he was anymore. Jonathan felt like he was 'Valentine's son', but Sebastian is the name of the poor boy he killed. Jace," Clary stopped walking to look at him, eyes filling with sadness.

"_He doesn't know who he is_." She whispered so softly that her words nearly got carried away on the faint breeze. Jace wrapped an arm around Clary and they began walking again. He had no comforting words to offer.

They walked in silence for a few moments, the only sounds being the soft footfalls and cracking twigs. After the sixth or seventh crack Jace whipped his head around at Simon.

"Are you _trying_ to alert every goddamn living creature in this forest?" Simon looked bewildered and shook his head, voice dropping to a whisper.

"Jace, I haven't stepped on anything." It suddenly dawned on Jace, but it was too late. Before they could move, pale figures came out of the trees, surrounding them in the front, back, and on both sides of the water.

"I may not say we are exactly _living_, but you sure are." A snobby voice sounded from the front of the circle where Jace and Clary were.

"We'll see how long you stay that way." The girl finished, the sneer not only visible on her face but audible in her voice.

Vampires.

* * *

**Oooh vampires!**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter seven of HBwtB (that acronym is weird :S )**

**If you haven't already, you should check out my other fanfic 'Afire Love'. Its an all-human AU fanfic. I just recently uploaded chapter three; check it out!**

**So make sure to follow/favourite me as a writer (aftertales) if you want to get updates about future fanfics, follow/favourite this story if you love it (of course you do) and leave a REVIEW please :D**


	8. Green Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series**

Also, if you have not finished the TMI series then;

1. What are you waiting for?

2. My story contains spoilers from the series: you were warned.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Jace slipped his hand over his seraph blade as he eyed the vampires. There were at least eight surrounding them, and possibly more in the forest. The four Shadowhunters were definitely outnumbered.

Of the four, Clary and Isabelle were the best equipped. Clary's sword and Isabelle's whip would keep their fights at a distance. Vampires excelled at close-up combat, so fighting with a seraph blade gave them the upper hand. Simon knew this and tensed, recalling all of his training. This was one of his first experiences fighting outside the training room.

When Isabelle had told Simon he had been a vampire, the memories didn't come as a tsunami, but a constant flow; tedious and painful. It was like watching a horror movie. In slow motion. With all five-senses.

But Simon remember how vampires fought. He knew their strategies and motives better than any of the Shadowhunters with him.

The vampire that address them made the first move. All of the vampires were dirty, hair matted and pale faces almost glowing in the dark forest. She leapt at Jace, who pulled out his seraph blade and named it.

"Raphael!" It was the first angelic name Jace could think of, though the fact that he had once knows a vampire named Raphael Santiago was perhaps related.

The rest of the vampires joined in once their leader did, attacking with a hunger that seemed only possessed by rogue vampires.

Simon had been studying angel names for a time like this, but his mind was drawing a blank as the vampire nearest to him got closer. Time slowed and Simon desperately tried to think of an angel name, angel name, angel name…

"Raziel!" His seraph blade turned into a wicked dagger, glowing with _adamas_, but it wasn't just the _adamas_. The whole weapon seemed to radiating light, glowing brighter and brighter with each passing second.

The vampire headed to attack Simon hissed and covered it's eyes; blinded. Another foolish vampire ran at Simon, but Simon stabbed it towards the vampire's neck, causing a spray of blood and a loud gurgle as his body fell. The vampire didn't just bleed, however. Simon watched the vampire as it slowly caught fire, the blood turning to flames that starting licking and devouring the vampire's body. He started jerking and screaming, a voice that was mutilated by his torn neck. Simon looked away as the fire – a blinding white blaze – engulfed the vampire.

When Simon looked back he realized that all of the other vampires had fled. The vampire that he stabbed was now nothing more than a scorched spot on the grass. And his seraph blade was still glowing like a thousand suns.

He turned to his friends with a satisfied smile on his face. _I did it_, he though, pleased with himself. But his friends were not. Isabelle's jaw dropped and Jace stared at him warily, like Simon just admitted he like to dance naked or that lima beans taste great with toothpaste. Clary just shook her head disbelievingly and stared at the scorch mark.

"What?" Simon asked, confused and concerned by their stares. "What did I do?" he asked again.

"Simon…" Isabelle's voice was hushed. "You named your seraph blade Raziel." Her voice was so quiet Simon wondered if she was trying to make sure Raziel didn't hear them.

"Yeah… You're supposed to name seraph blades after angels. He's an angel." Isabelle rubbed her temples like she was dealing with a migraine and Jace let out a snort. Clary tried to explain.

"Simon, naming it Raziel, that, well, it just _doesn't happen_." Clary didn't know how to explain it. She just shook her head.

"Okay. Don't name weapon after important angel dude. Got it. I just panicked. I drew a blank; Raziel was the only name I could think of." Simon spluttered his defence as Jace sighed.

"Let's just stop saying 'Raziel', okay? Keep walking, move on, you didn't die, we're all good." Jace sounded impatient to keep moving and no one disagreed. They continued walking towards Lake Lyn.

Clary couldn't stop thinking about what Simon did. She and Isabelle had been busy fighting back to back when they both heard Simon shout the angel's name. She'd seen the vampires' eyes widened as they reflected the light of Simon's seraph blade. All of the vampires that were still alive ran away.

Clary wondered if the vampires could tell that Simon had once been like them. Not a feral, rogue vampire, but a vampire all the same. She still didn't understand how Asmodeus had turned him back into a mundane.

The rest of the walk towards Lake Lyn was quiet and uneventful. Jace muttered about Simon and the seraph blade and Clary knew better than to try and make him talk to her about it. He was confused; Jace didn't like being confused.

Isabelle kept kissing Simon. Not full on kissing, just pecks every now and then with a crazed smile. She seemed eternally grateful that he was still alive and, after checking his pulse and pupils, now she was even more affectionate. Simon didn't mind in the least.

The trees suddenly thinned out and the four Shadowhunters found themselves in a clearing about twice the size of Lake Lyn. Of course, in the middle of the clearing the lake itself. Surrounding the lake was a soft beach of pale sand, slightly sloped inwards, towards the edge of the water. Clary recalled her first visit here; attempting to portal into Idris but landing here. She'd lost her mother's stele and nearly drowned, but Luke saved her.

The water was unnaturally smooth, making the glassine surface reflect perfectly. Simon understood why this was also the mortal mirror.

Jace took it upon himself to scout the area, telling the other three to stay near the trees. To this Clary arched her brows, Isabelle snorted, and Simon sent Jace an 'are you serious?' glance. With a sigh Jace walked away, and the other three spread out to search as well.

It was Isabelle that found the leftover camp. It appeared that Sebastian had ripped out fistfuls of grass in an attempt to make a safe place for fire. There were two well charred pieces of wood sitting on the dirt patch. Other than that, there were no indications of life in the rest of the clearing.

"So where's Sebastian?" Simon asked, sitting cross-legged on the ground. They had all taken a seat around Sebastian's dead campfire and started talking.

"I think he's here for a reason. I mean, I know Idris isn't huge and in terms of a hiding spot this is the best there is, but something in _Brocelind Forest_; I think that's why he's here." Clary voiced her opinion while playing with the one of the charred sticks. She'd ground up the end of it against the sole of her shoe and was now using the black powder to draw on the back of her hand. Everyone considered her point.

"But what specifically is in Brocelind?" Isabelle asked.

"A dangerous lake. Angry vampires. And trees. There're a lot of trees. Like, _a lot_." Jace sarcastically retorted. He seemed edgier ever since the vampire incident. Isabelle was about to snap back at him when Simon interrupted.

"Maybe it's something about Lake Lyn. Maybe Sebastian thought the water would help him or something. I know that it supposedly gives Nephilim hallucinations–"

"It does." Clary said, somewhat sharply. Her eyes were staring vacantly at her shoe. No one questioned her as Simon continued.

"Uh, okay. So it gives Nephilim hallucinations and doesn't really affect Downworlders, but maybe Sebastian thought it would heal the conflict or something. And it might, right?" Isabelle shrugged. Clary wasn't meeting anyone's gaze, but Jace shook his head.

"The water in Lake Lyn affects your mental state. That has nothing to do with whatever's going through your veins." Simon wanted to argue, but he had no evidence; he barely had a point. It was more of a half-suggestion.

"What about the Downworlders? Does he think they can help him?" Isabelle was asking now.

"We don't know what he thinks, Iz. But I have to admit, based of the fellows we met, surely the Downworlders will be offering milk and cookies." Sarcasm dripped so heavily from Jace's voice, Clary half expected it to be running down his chin.

"That's enough, Jace. It was your choice to not sleep last night; quit pissin' and moaning. Just take a goddamn nap." Clary rubbed her temples after shouting. She had a headache coming and she was tired of her husband's unhelpful and rude responses. Jace's face actually softened, like he wanted to apologize or comfort Clary, but he lay down on his side, back to everyone else, instead.

There was a calm silence for a few minutes, no one offering any more insight. After several more minutes, Isabelle began to hear Jace's peaceful, and slightly louder than normal, breathing as he slept.

Clary felt herself wanting to sleep, despite it being only very early afternoon, and her eyelids drooped. She realized that, if nothing had gone wrong the day before, she would be greeting her parents and half-sister by now. They would have been smiling and laughing, and her mother would coo at Jonathan and Jocelyn. Valentina would beg to hold one and Clary would have carefully explained how to hold them as to not injure them. Luke and Jace would have struck up and conversation and Sebastian would find a way to integrate himself in one of these interactions. Sebastian and Valentina had been close and Clary imagined Sebastian pushing her on a swing, Valentina laughing as her red hair flew behind her. Clary wasn't sure where this image came from; it hadn't actually happened, she didn't even own a swing. And yet she could imagine it perfectly.

Isabelle was half lying down, half sitting up. Her knees were bent and her feet were flat on her grass. She was raised by her elbows, but dropped her head back and stared into the trees upside-down.

Her head was pounding with blood in seconds, forcing her to shift her position so that she was lying like Jace, but facing Simon. She thought about their mission, the whole point of what they were doing; trying to find her little brother's killer and help him regain a semi-regular life. Isabelle hated every bit of it, and she never would have agreed to come if her wasn't Clary's brother. Actual brother; not like her and Jace who were just close and had grown up together. Clary's equivalent of that was Simon.

Simon was still sitting cross-legged, even when Isabelle and Jace had chosen to curl up on their sides and Clary had slumped over, tiredness beating her. He hunched forward, staring at his seraph blade.

It wasn't as blinding when it was in the sunlight, but it was still fairly bright, emitting a glow like a floodlight underwater. He kept marvelling at how lucky he was, naming it Raziel and still living. Secretly he wondered if it was because of what Isabelle mentioned happening with him and Raziel.

According to her, when he had the mark of Cain, he went to Luke's country house and called forth the great angel Raziel. Since he bore the mark of Cain he wasn't killed on spot. Simon had laughed at the way Isabelle told this part. He'd borrowed Glorious from Raziel and in return was stripped of the mark of Cain, leaving him nearly defenceless despite being a vampire at the time. the sword, Glorious, was then used to sever the demonic connection between Jace and Sebastian. It was bizarre that now they were looking for Sebastian again, except now to _help_ him.

Simon wondered if that meeting is what let him call upon Raziel as he fought with his seraph blade. Whatever happened, it sure made for an interesting first battle experience. Peering at the blade now, the glow had visibly dimmed, so much that he wondered if it was just _adamas_ now.

Clary was enjoying the 'floating' state between conscious thought and dreams. She was able to have a dream but was in complete control of it, making everyone happy and smiling, laughing and kissing. A noise, something distant in the forest perhaps, drew her out of the lucid dream. With a sigh she opened her eyes, and standing in front of her was Sebastian.

"Hey, sis." He offered a friendly, if tentative, smile, and Clary smiled back. Relief washed over her like a calming wave.

His eyes were green.

* * *

**Wait?! Green? Yes that's right; green.**

**So what do my fabulous readers think so far? Is Sebastian evil? Is he a great brother and uncle? Does he have a personality disorder? You be the judge! Well, the judge for now; I explain what's going on later. But for now, you guys place your bets :)**

**Did you guys read the new chapter of 'Afire Love'? I uploaded it a few hours ago, check it out :D**

**I feel like this chapters was super short _and_ super long...?! Maybe I'm just psycho.**

**So, as usual, make sure to follow/favourite me as an author (aftertales) if you want updates on my new fanfics, follow/favourite THIS STORY (HBwtB) if you are on the edge of your seat ad can't wait for more, and leave a REVIEW if you are nice :)**


	9. Undesired Options

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series**

Also, if you have not finished the TMI series then;

1. What are you waiting for?

2. My story contains spoilers from the series: you were warned.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Baz!" The nickname came out of Clary's mouth without intention. She – no one really – ever called him 'Baz', unless he was referring to himself in a joking manner.

Clary was up and hugging him in a few seconds, and her exclamation had startled the others, who had likewise drifted off. Sebastian returned the hug and chuckled at her excitement.

"Baz?" He questioned lightly. Clary blushed a bit, her pale cheeks flushing with colour.

"What are you doing out here?" Clary asked. She sat down and gestured for him to do so as well. He obeyed and thought carefully about his answer before giving it.

"Clary, things haven't really been that great these last few years. I thought the heavenly fire got rid of my demon blood but… That might not be the case." He stopped to check her reaction. He didn't know that Clary was already aware of this. She stared back at him evenly and then realized what he was waiting for.

"We know, Sebastian. Jace and Magnus deduced that because you were born with demon blood, demon blood is _your_ regular blood. Because of this, the heavenly fire didn't burn anything, it just decided to call you home for a while." Clary wrinkled her nose as she finished, like she wasn't sure why she just said that. She didn't like her own phrasing, but Sebastian understood what she was saying.

"Yesterday – it was still me Clary." Sebastian stated sensitively. Clary nodded; she understood this now. He certainly _looked_ like her brother, with pale silvery hair and radiant green eyes. The only changes were a few scratches along his arms from abolishing the nursery window.

"Sebastian, the demon blood and heavenly fire are fighting inside of you; both trying to become dominant. Eventually one of them will win, and to be a hundred percent honest, I think it'll be the demon blood." Jace had joined the conversation now, sitting up tiredly. Clary shot him an angry look; why did he have no faith in the heavenly fire?

"Jace! Why would you say that?" Clary fumed, waiting impatiently for his reply. When he did answer, he spoke kindly, if not patronizingly.

"Think about it; he has two things fighting in his veins, demon blood and heavenly fire. If he had to live with one of those things, it would be the demon blood. Demon blood is still blood, and heavenly fire can't replace that. Even if the heavenly fire managed to destroy the demon blood, then there'd be nothing left. Sebastian would die." Jace's face was impassive the whole time. Simon and Isabelle had been listening, their faces growing more discouraged by each word.

"So… How do we fix it?" Clary asked, fists clenched by her sides. She was sitting down but she wanted to stand up and scream.

"Clary…" He sounded exasperated but sad, like he was having to constantly tell a confused child that they weren't allowed ice cream. Clary hated this, especially from Jace.

"Okay, I get it." Clary put her hand up, If Jace was just going to let her down easy, she didn't want to hear it.

"We should go back. Talk to Magnus and Alec. Even Luke and Jocelyn; maybe they can help." Isabelle tried diverting the conversation, earning an appreciative look from Clary.

"This has never happened before, right?" Simon looked at everyone before finishing. "So how are we supposed to know who can help and who can't? At this point, everyone's just guessing."

"I miss calling you 'mundane' or 'bloodsucker." Jace admitted, out of the blue. This earned him a scowl from Simon. Clary looked bewildered at the random confession, while Isabelle just rolled her eyes.

"Besides, you aren't completely correct. We have knowledge of demon blood; we have knowledge of heavenly fire. Combine these two and we can make _educated_ guesses. Much, much different." Jace finished with a slight smirk that went unnoticed.

"Okay, every problem has a solution. If we can figure the solution for our problem, we can figure out how to make it possible after. For now, how can we fix the problem?" Simon laid out clear instructions and posed a simple question. Isabelle took the bait and answered.

"Problem; Sebastian's only type of blood is currently demon blood, which is battling the heavenly fire. Eventually one will win, resulting in either death or – sorry Baz – villainy. If the fire wins, he dies, but if the blood wins, he's evil again." Sebastian' eyebrows quirked at 'Baz' but he let it slid and Isabelle continued uninterrupted.

"Well, there's no way of preventing or reversing the villainy; if the demon blood wins that means our last bit of heavenly fire is gone. But, there might be a way to prevent death." Clary thought aloud, trying to formulate a solution.

"Well, why is he dying? No blood. So we need to get Sebastian some 'new' blood, for lack of better term." Jace concluded. Everyone took a moment to consider this.

"Do you mean like a blood transfusion?" Simon asked, offering the most mundane solution possible. Sebastian laughed and Jace smirked. Isabelle's eyebrows twisted together and Clary fell into a contemplative silence.

"I'm not sure what blood type they label demon blood as, Simon. While I suppose that's along the right lines, we can't really take Sebastian into a hospital and demand a demon-blood-for-regular-blood blood transfusion." Isabelle explained it patiently and patted his knee. Simon just nodded and smiled, lightly shaking his head as he imagined it, blush creeping across his face.

"There's another way." Clary said, raising her head. The tone of her voice, flat and slightly despairing, made everyone look at her with confusion.

"Clary…?" Sebastian tentatively put an arm around his sister, waiting for her to finish. She turned to Sebastian, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Her voice dropped to a whisper, so low only Sebastian could hear.

"You could become a vampire."

* * *

**Umm ****incredibly ****short chapter? I don't know what I was thinking (this was pretyped)**

**So speaking of 'pretyped', you guys may or may not know that most of HBwtB is/was pretyped. The problem is, I've been having writer's block lately and am stuck half-way through chapter twelve. Do the math; this is chapter nine, and I only have up to eleven ready to upload. This writer's block has been ongoing for several days now and it's becoming worrisome. I hope to break through it, but until that happens, chapter twelve might be delayed.**

**Hopefully this chapter was semi-satifsying becuase even though it was short; there was a lot of information packed in. If you have questions about it, feel free to PM and I'll see if I can clear some things up.**

**Alright, well if you haven't already, you should ****_definitely_**** check out 'Afire Love', one of my other fanfics. It's Ed Sheeran inspired and very clace-y. Just updated a few hours ago :)**

**Don't forget to follow/favourite me as an author (aftertales) if you want to hear about my new fanfics, follow/favourite this story if you can't get enough (come on, it just takes a few clicks) and leave a review if you're feeling generous :)**


	10. Return of the Night Children

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series

Also, if you have not finished the TMI series then;

1. What are you waiting for?

2. My story contains spoilers from the series: you were warned.

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

Sebastian's reaction puzzled Clary. She expected him to cry, or curse, or yell, or even run away, but he didn't.

He smiled.

"Wh… Why are you smiling?" Clary stuttered, bewildered by the upward curve his mouth had formed.

"Um, could something explain what's going on? Did you guys suddenly get sibling-telepathy?" Isabelle looked at the two siblings and waited for an answer.

"If you've always had sibling telepathy and never told me I'm gonna kick your ass, Fray." Simon waved his finger mock-threateningly at his friend, but the humour was lost on her.

"Technically, that'd be Herondale now. She is my wife, Simon." Jace quipped up, avoiding the serious topic.

"HELLO! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Isabelle waved her arms and shouted, annoyed by the small talk. Sebastian's smile never faltered as he answered.

"Clary mention that I could become a vampire." He said it so lightly, tossing the words out like they meant nothing to him. He just as easily could have said, 'Clary mentioned her hair is red.' with the tone he used.

Isabelle gasped, Jace cocked his head, and Simon squeezed his eyes shut, memories of his vampire life flickering against his eyelids.

"Of course I already realized this was a possibility, but I had hoped–" Sebastian was still speaking casually when Clary stopped him, hands up in fake surrender.

"Wait. Stop. Hold the phone." She met his eyes, green at the moment, and kept talking. "You had planned on doing it, didn't you? That's why you came to Brocelind Forest; most plentiful home to Downworlders in Idris." Clary expected him to deny it, but he nodded his head.

"Yes. I knew that when you thought I was evil, I would have to do it sooner rather than later, so I ran here. I've been planning my Turning for some time, though this wasn't the way I envisioned it." No one had spoken besides Clary and Sebastian yet, too confused to say anything, and too intrigued to interrupt. Clary's face had shattered as he spoke, slowly deteriorating into a devastated mess.

"What about my children?" Clary didn't look at him now, her tone quiet but deadly. Her hands had formed themselves into loose fists, ready to clench if she didn't like his answer.

"Ah, that's was unintended effect of the demon blood. I had gotten a paper cut earlier yesterday; minor, no need for a healing rune of course. Later when I was with Jonathan and Jocelyn, that's when the demon blood starting taking dominance. The timing was a coincidence, and I felt no different so I didn't realize what was about to happen until it was too late. I have little 'spells' every now and then and as long as I avoid people, it isn't an issue. My paper cut somehow opened and I bled, demon blood. A small amount must have touched Jocelyn and was enough to paralyze her; she's only a young child. I set her down; perhaps she was uncomfortable with me. But a moment later, Jonathan too was accidentally touch with the blood and I realized what was happening only then. When you, Clary, saw me, I was trying to reverse the effects. I knew by then that my eyes must have been black and decided that if I couldn't convince you I was innocent I would run to Brocelind Forest." It was a long explanation, but one that made sense. Silence followed it.

"Okay, um, I still don't see how becoming a vampire solves all of our problems." Simon awkwardly brought up a flaw in their 'plan'.

"I'm not sure what Clary had in mind, but I was thinking that if I became a vampire, I can essentially get 'new' blood whenever I need to. Only thing left to do would be get rid of the demon blood; and to do that it would be an easy process. Slitting my wrists might be the most efficient. I'd say neck but I know that one wrong move will seriously kill me, whereas making a mistake on my wrists will, assuming the worst, lead to losing a hand or two. And I've lost a hand before; I'll cope." He winked at Isabelle, who was trying not to look at Sebastian. Jace chuckled but Isabelle seemed unamused.

"Clary, what were you thinking." Isabelle coldly avoided Sebastian's persistent gaze and turned towards the only other female.

"I was thinking I might be able to create a rune that would get rid of the demon blood – I've created various runes before – but Sebastian's idea sounds more foolproof. Though perhaps slightly messier." Clary shrugged while Jace smiled at the mess comment.

"Shadowhunter-style; spilling blood and guts." Jace couldn't contain his smirk. Clary had noticed that ever since they put on the gear, Jace had reverted to his cocky teenage state, not quite the caring father she'd come to know. Clary couldn't decide which she liked more; sometimes it felt good to slip back into teenage romance.

Sebastian frowned at Jace's quip, commenting, "No guts, please. I happen to like my guts inside my body." Everyone laughed, if slightly uneasily.

"When are we, err, you, when are you, going to…" Clary mumbled her words, forming a barely understandable sentence. Sebastian calmly smiled.

"First I'll need to be Turned. Then we'll have to do some weird ceremonious thing involving lots of blood for me to drink and a space that we don't mind getting blood on." His blasé attitude was started to anger Clary, but she kept her temper in check before speaking.

"What exactly will be involved for this 'ceremonious thing'?" Somewhat impatiently, Clary asked her brother. He frowned in thought.

"Well, like I said, we'll require a large amount of blood and a space preferably outdoors that I can bleed upon. If it's outdoors, my new sunlight-sensitivity will have to be taken into account and this will have to be at night. I'm also fairly certain that in order to drink so much blood I must hold off several days prior." Clary stiffly nodded as Sebastian spoke, him saying whatever came to his head as it came.

"So we'll need: a vampire to Turn you, the regular stuff needed for the Turning, something to cut your wrists with, a space to bleed, and time. We'll definitely need time on our side if this is going to happen." Jace counted on her fingers as he listed everything they'd need. The general lack of interest that was in his voice was unnerving. For a moment, just a flash, Clary thought back to when she, Jace and Sebastian lived in the interdimensional apartment. There, just like now, Jace and Sebastian spoke so carelessly and similarly.

Isabelle, who'd stayed silent for most of the conversation, tilted her head back. The sun indicated that it was the strange time between afternoon and evening, with a few hours to sunset. She contemplated how long it might take to get back to Alicante and shrugged to herself.

Simon saw the gesture and raised his eyebrows at her. Jace, Clary and Sebastian were too caught up in their conversation to notice. Isabelle leaned over to Simon and whispered.

"If we leave now we can make it back to Alicante around sunset." Simon glanced at the sky and nodded.

"I knew that there were vampires here, in Brocelind, but I didn't wish to speak with them weaponless." Sebastian looked into the foreboding woods, as if one of these said vampires should suddenly appear.

"We came across a group of bloodsuckers on our way here. Not friendly." Jace was arranging his few weapons in his weapon's belt, trying to pass time as the conversation dragged on.

Clary had enough. She was beyond aggravated; how could her brother and husband speak so lightly of Sebastian _becoming a vampire_? How could Isabelle and Simon just sit there and not say anything?

"Stop! Okay? How–" Her voice cracked and she took a breath before continuing, slightly less dramatic this time.

"How can you talk about this so flippantly? This is a _serious_ choice, Sebastian. And it isn't a matter of just becoming a vampire to do the blood switch, you'll be a vampire forever. _Actually_ forever, because you'll be immortal. You can't go into sunlight otherwise you'll spontaneously combust, you don't have to eat food anymore, breathing – _breathing_ for Raziel's sake – will be an unnecessary option, and you won't, well, Sebastian…" Clary looked at her brother. After a moment of pure silence Clary finished, voice still strong.

"You won't be a Shadowhunter anymore. You won't be allowed to go in Institutes unless you enter in the Sanctuary, and I don't think you're even allowed to live in Alicante." Her words had the intended affect and her brother's face slightly fell. He hadn't been thinking about the big picture; for him, becoming a vampire had seemed like the only option, the only way to survive. He nodded, understanding her words.

"Is there any other way to do it? Can't we get a Shadowhunter-blood transfusion or something?" Simon kept trying to help.

"For all of his blood? Unlikely. Besides, I don't know who we would get to try that." Isabelle sighed and shook her head.

"Catarina Loss. She works a hospital besides from being a warlock. We could talk to her, or get Magnus to talk to her." Simon was right; Catarina Loss also worked at a hospital.

"I don't think we'd be able to medically remove and replace all of my blood." Sebastian glumly interjected. After Clary's reality check, he realized how serious their situation was.

"How often to the switches happen, Sebastian? How long do they last?" Jace asked him as he traced the Voyance rune on the back of his left hand.

"They've been getting more frequent. The first switch was about six months after Luke and Jocelyn's wedding. The next one was five months later, then four months, three, two, and then it was happening every month. A little while after the twins were born it started happening twice a month. Then it was happening once a week and now it's every other day. The first one only lasted a couple minutes but now its lasting a few hours." Sebastian ran his hand through his white-blonde hair and frowned.

"So it's becoming way more frequent. Bad." Jace summed up and Sebastian nodded. Isabelle was still quiet and Clary was starting to notice.

"We should go. Head back to Alicante, talk to Magnus, Alec, your parents, Clary, and see what we can do. There's no point sitting on the ground when we could be sitting on nice furniture." Isabelle tiredly supplied an idea, Simon instantly nodding.

There were no arguments, so the Shadowhunters stood up and quickly brushed themselves off before walking. As they reached the path that went through the forest, as pale figure stepped out of the trees.

Her blonde hair was knotted and dirty, greasily matted to her head. Her pale vampire skin glowed and her incisors were visible in her malicious grin. Her clothes may have once been nice, but now they were faded and filthy.

"Leaving so soon, little Nephilim?"

* * *

**Yay for arguing! Not really but we need to be happy about something...**

**Oh! I know what we could celebrate! GETTING 2000 VIEWS! Thank you to everyone who read/reads HBwtB; 2000+ views is incredible :O**

**Alright, so to be honest... I do not like this chapter. I feel like there's too much talking and it's choppy and weird. I wrote it over several days because of writers block and now I think it still sounds bad... Please feel free to tell me what you think (good or bad) in a review.**

**News on the status of Chapter Twelve; still in progress. I don't have very much time to whip this baby up, so I'm just warning everyone that it may come a little later than this Friday as planned... On Saturday I have a b-day party to go to so you might not get it until Friday night or Sunday morning/afternoon.**

**Be sure to check out my other TMI fanfic; Afire Love. It's super-duper awesome and I think you guys would love it; romance&tragedy ;)**

**Clarify; HBwtB = His Blood was the Battleground (this story)**

**Make sure to follow/favourite moi as an author (aftertales) for updates about my fics, follow/favourite HBwtB becuase you know you're addicted to it, and leave if a review if you have a heart :) (if not you might want to visit the Wizard of Oz :D )**


	11. Torn and Bloody

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series**

Also, if you have not finished the TMI series then;

1. What are you waiting for?

2. My story contains spoilers from the series: you were warned.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Clary frantically looked around the clearing. The vampire in front of them seemed to be the only one, but she couldn't be sure.

"Where's the rest of your buddies?" Jace sneered, as if reading his wife's thoughts. He had drawn one of his remaining seraph blades, though he hadn't named it yet.

"Oh, off I suppose." The girl – she couldn't have been older than sixteen – didn't seemed concerned with her lack of backup. That made Clary anxious. She looked at Simon's seraph blade for reassurance, but was met with a dull _adamas_ knife; it no longer was 'powered' by Raziel.

Jace stood at the front of the five Shadowhunters, stalling with the vampire. Sebastian and Clary were directly behind him and Isabelle and Simon were behind them. Sebastian carefully turned his head, so not to divert attention, and whispered to Isabelle, Simon, and his sister.

"Jace and I will handle this one. You guys run. Get out of here, we'll meet somewhere on Brocelind Plain." His tone was final, and there wasn't time for argument. Clary could tell the vampire wouldn't wait any longer and was going to strike soon. She nodded and slipped a seraph blade from her belt, offering it to her brother. She didn't need it with Heosphoros strapped at her hip. He accepted it just as the vampire and Jace exploded into action.

"Go!" Sebastian yelled as he attempted to join in combat. Clary, Isabelle and Simon all headed away from the fight. They ran through the clearing for a moment then vanished into the trees, trying to stay together. The randomly dispersed trees combined with the lack of light forced the trio to hurdle out of the way at the last second as they moved. Footsteps had started to sound behind them.

A large tree suddenly loomed in front of them, and the group split. Isabelle and Simon darted to the left while Clary dashed to the right. She intended to rejoin Isabelle and Simon, but another figure, not a tree, appeared in front of her. A cold hand clamped around her upper arm just as a nearly glowing face leered above her. _Vampire_.

"Hello little girl." The voice was definitely male and the vampire seemed to be around twenty. He was probably hundreds of years old but he was immortal so it didn't show.

"Such pretty hair. Red, red, blood, dead, red, red…" He continued his little chant for a few seconds before drifting off. For some reason, Clary found this delusional vampire more frightening than a menacing one. His grip was tight around her arm, her sword arm, but with her left hand she slowly reached for the lone seraph blade strapped on her left thigh.

"You should join us." He suddenly sounded sane, like everything had clicked. His eyes locked with hers; they were an unsettling grey, like the metal of an unpolished blade.

"I could Turn you, and we could be in love forever." Now he sounded insane again, talking about infinite love with a stranger.

Her small, delicate fingers curled around the grip, cool to the touch. The vampire was now looking above her, eyes distant as he rambled.

"_Ithuriel!_" Clary cried, pulling out the seraph blade and wrenching her arm away from the vampire. She quickly switched the blade so it was in her right hand. He gasped, eye's reflecting the shine of her weapon. She desperately wanted to draw Heosphoros, but she didn't have time; the vampire's innocent façade was gone, and now stood before her a tall, lanky vampire with a sneer and fangs out.

The vampire jumped towards her, head lowered. He was aiming for her neck; Clary knew that. That was the thing about a lot of vampires; they were predictable. Most of them would go for blood right away.

Clary swung her arm forward, the seraph blade meeting the vampire's gut before he could get to her. His eye's bulged and his hands went to his torso. Clary swiftly pulled out the weapon and sliced again, just missing his neck. Instead, she buried the blade into his shoulder, earning a scream. The sound ripped out of him and he fell, crippling. He lay on the ground for a moment, wailing in pain.

Knowing the sound would draw other vampires, Clary unsheathed Heosphoros and beheaded the vampire. She hated doing that – the sound and sight sometimes too much – but it needed to be done. With vomit rising in her throat, Clary kept her family sword tightly gripped as she ran from the dead – really dead – vampire.

She ran for what seemed like an eternity of blackness and surprise trees, but what really just a few minutes since she ran swiftly over the gnarly roots.

Clary had never been more relieved to see the plain that stretched in front of her. In the distance she could see Alicante, and surrounding all of Idris were the faint outlines of mountains. No one else seemed to be out yet.

Clary collapsed onto her knees, eyes welling with scared tears and the taste of vomit suddenly overwhelming. She turned to the side and retched, puking what little food she'd had. She cried too, petrified for her friends' safety. She had not been Shadowhunting for many years and it took a while to get over it.

Once the hysteria died out, Clary sat up straight and tried to think straight. She didn't know if her friends were faring well, but she refused to assume they were doing poorly. They were, in fact, trained Shadowhunters. Jace and Sebastian were both formidable, Isabelle was incredible with her whip, and Simon had been training for a long time, starting to gain quite a bit of finesse.

She cleaned Heosphoros in a patch of especially long grass, letting the dark vampire blood stain the tiny blades of grass. For a moment, Clary considered this idea. Transferring blood from a weapon onto blades of a whole other variety; blades of nature. She feebly smiled at the notion.

She sat alone for a long time, but that wasn't what bothered her. What made Clary really nervous, what that she heard nothing. There were no cries of battle, no howls of pain, or any triumphant exclamations coming from the forest. Unnerving silence shrouded Clary and set her nerves jumping as she waited.

A crash of branches came farther down the tree line. Clary's head jerked to see silvery Sebastian and golden Jace stumbling from the forest. The setting sun washed them in a heavenly glow.

They seemed to noticed Clary at the same time and both jogged over. She stood and slid Heosphoros into its scabbard.

"Where's Isabelle and Simon?" Sebastian asked as he neared. He glanced around Clary, as if they might be hiding. Jace, meanwhile, looked her over for injuries. Besides a few scratches from the trees she was surprisingly unwounded. She could not say the same about the boys.

Jace had a gash along his right arm, his non-weapon arm, and had slightly limped when he came over. Sebastian had a wide cut on his forehead that had dripped into his eyebrows and was now weaponless, Clary noticed.

"We accidentally split up. I'm not sure where they are. What happened to the two of you?" Clary's protective streak opened as she spoke and she impulsively reached for Jace's arm. He gave it to her, wincing, as Sebastian explained.

"We killed the first vampire but there were a lot more. Obviously," he paused to gesture at his and Jace's wounds "we didn't get away without a scratch. Once we killed all the vampires we ran. But, Mr. Clumsy here took fall and maybe have twisted his ankle. We're not sure." Clary had finished drawing an _iratze_ and an _amissio_ rune on Jace's arm and now crouched to look at his ankle. He had to pull up his gear and remove his shoe so she could see what was wrong.

Clary bit her tongue as she stared at his ankle. It had swelled considerably, and when he relaxed it, it flopped unnaturally.

"I'm not sure that's a twisted ankle. We need to get back to Alicante right away." Clary said decidedly, standing up. Jace remained silent as he put his shoe back on and readjusted his gear.

"What about Isabelle and Simon? We still don't know where they are." Sebastian brought up their missing friends and Clary instantly looked towards the trees.

It was like they had been waiting, and Sebastian was their cue, for suddenly, Simon burst out of the trees. In his arms lay a limp Isabelle, face pale and gear stained with dark red. But that wasn't what everyone was staring at.

They were looking at her neck; torn and bloody.

* * *

**Torn and bloody... *cue the ominous music***

**Okay, so this might be the last update for a while since Chapter Twelve is still only about 200 words? And I like my HBwtB chapters to be 1,000+ words.**

**In the meantime, read my other TMI fanfic 'Afire Love' (soon to be on Wattpad)**

**I have nothing else to say, so...**

**Follow/favourite me (aftertales) if you want new fanfic updates and such**

**Follow/favourite this story if you can't wait for the infamous Chapter Twelve**

**and leave a Review to tell me how I'm doing :)**


	12. Back Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series**

Also, if you have not finished the TMI series then;

1. What are you waiting for?

2. My story contains spoilers from the series: you were warned.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Isabelle." Jace's voice was soft and ragged, like he'd already been crying for hours. Clary was gasping, a hand pressed to her chest, and Sebastian looked at the graphic scene for only a minute before looking away and lightly shaking his head, a hand pressed to his mouth.

Simon had been crying, that was obvious, and he set Isabelle down carefully. Jace stumbled over on his own accord, injury forgotten, and Clary silently following behind. Sebastian stayed several feet away, still unable to look.

Isabelle's face was paper-white, almost becoming translucent. Her veins were all dark and throbbed slowly. Jace kneeled next to the girl who was practically his sister and stared, unable to do anything else. Clary squatted next to him, burying her face in his shoulder. Jace absentmindedly wrapped an arm around her.

"We were surrounded by three vampires. I was busy fighting one while Isabelle fought behind me. When I finished, there was only one left, but he was–" Simon couldn't finish, his voice morphing into wails.

"We have to hurry then. Get her to Alicante as soon as possible." Sebastian was the voice of reason. Everyone looked at him but he met no one's gaze.

Simon wiped his cheeks using his palms. His hands were dirty and bloody, but they left little residue on his face. Swallowing hard, Simon scooped Isabelle up again, and slowly stood. Jace immediately fell in step with Simon, and Clary decided to let him. She went to her brother as everyone began the slow walk to Alicante.

"Sebastian, what are we going to do for Izzy?" Clary didn't expect an answer, she just felt the need to hear someone's voice. Sebastian's voice had such reassurance to it.

"We need to consult Magnus; he'll know what to do. Isabelle won't Turn, but we still need to be careful. We don't want her to die." His voice was quiet and somewhat shocked, like he couldn't believe what he was saying. Clary suddenly got a cold feeling and her walking slowed. Sebastian's eyes had been glued to the ground ever since Simon appeared. At first, Clary thought it was the sight of all the blood, but now she wondered if it was something else.

"Sebastian… Look at me." Her voice was commanding and she stared at him, waiting. His eyes remained trained to the ground for several seconds, until he finally glanced at his sister.

Clary's heart lurched, stomach dropped, and skin crawled as she looked into his eyes. His black, fathomless eyes.

"Oh, Sebastian…" Clary did not feel afraid. She felt sad and angry, but not afraid. Because now she knew; he was still Sebastian, he was still her brother.

"I felt it this time. Something just changed. Suddenly I felt really cold, and my thinking changed. Instead of being thoughtful or caring I became calculated and analytical." Sebastian stared at his hands as everyone walked. He and Clary were several paces behind Simon and Jace, who were walking silently next to each other.

"How long do you think it will last?" Clary asked, trying to not let her brother see her shiver. Despite the satisfying temperature, his explanation of the demon blood was chilling.

"Each one goes on longer. I'm not sure." His voice was hard, but Clary could sense the undertones of nerves. Sebastian was scared. She didn't need to ask him why.

Jace walked dutifully next to Simon, staring at Isabelle in in his peripheral vision. She had lost too much blood; her chances of survival were slim at best.

"Let me mark her again." Jace pleaded again, the third or fourth time since they'd started walking. Simon kept staring forward and shook his head.

"She's fine, Jace." Simon answered dejectedly. He kept walking forward, eyes vacantly set on the distant buildings of Alicante.

"_Fine_? She's _fine_?" Jace spluttered, staring at Simon incredulously. How could he say that?

"Yes, she's fine. We drew several _amissio_ and _iratze_ runes. She's no longer bleeding and if you just shut up maybe we'll get to Alicante faster." Simon snapped at his weary friend. Everyone was tired.

"Whatever. Just whatever." Jace mumbled as he walked. His head hung slightly lower than before and Simon looked over. He was tempted to apologize, but there was nothing he could say.

- twenty-four hours earlier -

"Which one am I holding again?" Alec asked, bouncing the infant on his knee. This was not the first time he'd asked. With a sigh Magnus responded.

"That would be Jocelyn, Alexander. Dear, please try to keep up." Magnus was in search of baby food while his boyfriend sat in the living room. Jonathan was sitting on the floor by Magnus' feet as he pursued food.

The other Shadowhunters – Clary, Jace, Simon and Isabelle – had left only an hour ago, leaving Alec and Magnus with the children.

Having found several containers of boring coloured purees, Magnus sighed and shut the cupboard. He picked up Jonathan and set him into the crook of the right arm, picking up two food containers with his left hand.

"Did Clary or Jace mention any eating habits that they might have?" Magnus asked, joining his boyfriend on the couch. Alec shrugged.

"Nothing comes to mind." Magnus sighed, for the third time in only minutes, and chose a beige puree for Jonathan. Alec took the other one; apple and prune.

"They really should add dye to these, make the colours more interesting. What baby wouldn't want to eat bright pink baby food, right? Certainly more interesting than 'beige'. Bleh." Magnus ranted as he started to feed Jonathan. The baby was propped on Magnus's knee as he creatively fed the child. So far, there were no issues.

"Sure Magnus. We'll have to patent that one." Alec said with a smile, scooping out a bit of the puree. Jocelyn was giggling, but once the food entered her mouth she stopped. Her face twisted in the way that only seems possible for babies; turning so red and horrific in just seconds it ought to be impossible.

"Crap." Alec muttered as Jocelyn spit the food back up, getting some on his dark jeans. The babies face instantly reverted back to its happy state, the only similarity from before being the slight bit of puree on her lip.

"Oh Alexander…" Magnus chided, voice sounded incredibly amused. Even Jonathan was giggling as he ate the banana puree.

"Do you want to feed her? I'm certainly not having much luck." Alec sighed and set the baby food down. Jocelyn smiled up at him, her incredible green eyes twinkling with joy.

"Go wash up dear, I'll get them fed." Magnus gave Alec a soft kiss on the cheek when he finished, sending an adoring smile. Alec returned it and stood up, letting Jocelyn sit on her own. She seemed happy to do so.

While Alec walked to the bathroom, Magnus attempted feeding Jocelyn the baby food again. She ended up spitting it onto her bib.

"What if I…" Magnus' fingertips sparked blue for a moment, and suddenly the prune and apple baby food was gone. Instead, a container of hot pink baby food sat on the coffee table.

"Aha!" Magnus shouted gleefully. Taking a scoop of the new – pink – baby food, he cautiously sniffed it.

"Doesn't _smell_ poisonous…" He mimicked an airplane as he moved the spoon to Jocelyn's mouth. She clapped her hands and giggled as he made all the right sound effects too.

Magnus took the spoon from her mouth and waited. She wasn't screaming yet… In fact, instead of screaming, she seemed to eat it.

"Oh, my god." Alec said, coming out from the hallway.

"Seriously?" He questioned, coming around to sit on the couch. He picked up the baby food container and inspected it.

"My theory was correct. She loves it." Magnus simply stated, handing Alec the spoon. He then continued to feed Jonathan, who'd been quiet for the whole ordeal.

Alec carefully fed Jocelyn a small spoonful of the pink food, which she ate without argument. Lightly shaking his head in disbelief, he continued to feed her until she finished off the container.

Once finished eating, both twins looked tired. Their eyelids dropped and they giggled less with each passing minute. In silent agreement, Alec and Magnus stood up to put them so sleep.

They walked to the nursery, where the window was still shattered and a breeze blew through the room. The couple set the babies into their cribs and tucked them in. Magnus' finger lightly brushed the baby's cheek, the skin so amazingly soft. Alec just stared in wonder at the tiny human lying in front of him. Alec began to leave the room, then noticed that Magnus was staring at the window.

"We really ought to fix that…" Magnus murmured, mostly to himself. Alec watched as Magnus raised his hand, blue sparks slightly popping from his fingertips. Suddenly, shards of glass came flying from outside, fitting themselves into the window frame and melting together until the window was whole again. Once it was done, Magnus wiped his brow and smiled.

"There." He let out a relieved sighed and turned to his boyfriend.

"Shall we turn in?" He ask, an arm wrapping around Alec's waist. The other boy nodded and they guided themselves into the hallway. Now arose an ethical conundrum; where to sleep.

If they chose with the conventional 'guest room', then they would be sleeping in Sebastian's room. That was uncomfortable for two reasons. One, because it was a single bed which would not fit two people, causing someone to have to take the couch; and two, because the only reason Alec and Magnus were at the Herondale household was because Sebastian was missing. To sleep in a missing person's room felt extremely wrong. Not to mention they would bicker over who got the bed and who got the couch.

Now, the other option was to take the bed that would fit them both; the master bedroom's bed. But that bed was located in the master bedroom, a room solely for the owners of the house. To sleep in the master bedroom when the master of the house was not present was also extremely wrong.

"Where shall we sleep, love?" Magnus asked as they stood in the hall. Alec ran over the options in his head and sighed.

"You don't suppose we'd both fit on the couch, correct?"

* * *

**Yay; new chapter! I'd like to thank sheerio4ever for their awesome reviews and helping me get over the writer's block :D**

**So, I decided to do malec with the twins; thoughts? There will be more next chapter, pinky promise. This was my first time writing any malec, so it isn't very intense or even that good, but I thought it would be a cute addition to the story.**

**Okay, so I finished writing this chapter in the wee hours this morning, because I got inspired and just wrote like a mad woman! But, I have nothing pretyped anymore, so updates will come as I write them, probably every 2-3 days? Maybe less/more often...**

**Don't forget to check out my other TMI fanfic; Afire Love. It's supa good ;)**

**Remember to Follow/Favourite both ME and this story so that you get updates and all that cool stuff**

**Also, leave a review because I get sooo excited when I see the number rise!**


End file.
